Verisimilitude
by Sailor Grape
Summary: HPSS slash:: When Severus is poisoned, the search for an unknown cure undergoes as his body is put into a stasis. Five years later he is brought back to find that his entire world has been turned upside down--by Harry Potter! COMPLETE!
1. Death Sentence

Title: Verisimilitude  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: R  
  
Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.  
  
Thanks to: Crazy Mary-J... You're my lifesaver with this, you know.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at said pairing. But rest assured, I've written several slash fics before, so I'm definitely not new to this. I'll make this brief, so you can dive right in. Read on and enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter 1: Death Sentence  
.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there is no cure."  
  
The words weren't said callously, nor with pity, but matter-of-factly, and for that he was grateful. The very last thing he wanted was pity, especially from the headmaster.  
  
"So I see," he murmured, clasping his hands together and resting his chin on his interlaced knuckles. He couldn't say he was surprised, because he wasn't. Something inside told him as much; it was as if he felt death itself coursing through his veins. And for all his knowledge, that very well may be the case. "How long?"  
  
"I can't pinpoint exactly, but I'm afraid not long indeed." With these words, the slightest hint of sorrow could be detected.  
  
"Then I should begin making arrangements." There was a strange sort of resignation in his voice, one that he didn't quite like. But at this point, he surmised bitterly, it really didn't matter.  
  
"That's it? You're just accepting this?" another voice exploded, the owner rising from his chair and tipping it over precariously in the process.  
  
"Really, Mr. Potter, do calm down--"  
  
"Calm down, my arse!" Harry Potter was seething at this point. How could he be so accepting of a death sentence? It had been he--Harry--that had saved him from one in the first place!  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for language," he leered, but it lacked his usual contempt. "Why are you here in the first place?" he continued, ignoring the teen's rage. "This doesn't concern you--"  
  
"It doesn't? Because as I recall, I was the one that scooped your unconscious, convulsing body off the floor and took you to the infirmary." Hands defiantly on his hips, Harry declared, "This does so concern me."  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose in both exasperation and tiredom, the potions master knew there was no point in arguing. He had learned from the start what an utterly stubborn and annoying brat Harry Potter had been and still was. Maybe if the Gryffindor was humored, he would go away. "Yes, I suppose you have some right of presence," he admitted reluctantly," but that is all. This is my life, and I shall accept whatever happens. In this case, my untimely death."  
  
Harry stared at the man in disbelief. His mouth opened and closed as if to spill forth words, but none came out. What was there to say? Oh yes. How about that the man was a crazy, selfish bastard? But he couldn't very well say this out loud; at least, not in the headmaster's presence, so he chose other, more appropriate words. "Professor Snape, I don't know you that well, and that is for the best of both our interests, I'm sure," he started, taking a seat in his right-turned chair. "But I don't understand how you can be so accepting, especially after what Voldemort did to you! Is it so easy to forget?"  
  
Severus's eye twitched at the name of the Dark Lord. He doubted he could ever be able to forget what had been done to his person. After all, having the majority of his bones broken and then painfully magicked back together was not something one was bound to forget. Of course, going through that while under Cruciatus was something entirely different. No, he would never forget, but that still did not aid him in this predicament.  
  
"The Dark Lord poisoned me," Severus hissed. "How am I supposed to take this standing up when this poison will have my lying in a coffin in a presumed matter of mere days? A retaliation will gain me nothing, especially since there is no known cure. I have accepted my fate. Why can't you?"  
  
Leaning back in his seat, Harry squeezed his eyes shut briefly. Deep down, he knew this was none of his business, that he had absolutely no reason for arguing. But he just couldn't sit back and accept this. Loathe as he was to admit it, and he would never admit it aloud, the Potions professor was not that bad. Sure, his personality could use a revamp, but he shouldn't be condemned to an early death. No one should. "Too many people have unnecessarily died as it is," he answered quietly. "Your death would be both unnecessary and unfortunate."  
  
Severus's onyx eyes regarded the teen warily, searching them for any signs of deceited emotions, but all he observed was the truth. No matter what he may have always thought about Harry Potter, he knew that the boy was much stronger than anyone gave him credit for. The majority of wizards, basically those not in his closest circle of friends, didn't realize the burden that Harry had to carry from years of staving off the Dark Lord's attacks. Even though his life was constantly in danger, he worried about other people's welfare. Severus supposed he should feel honored that Potter cared about his well-being, but years of animosity between the two wouldn't quite allow it. "While your Gryffindor compassion touches my heart, I feel the need to remind you that there is nothing to be done," he clipped tersely, watching in satisfaction as Potter scowled.  
  
"Actually, I may have an idea."  
  
Both arguers turned their startled attention to the headmaster at these words. In all of their sniping, they had forgotten his presence.  
  
Eyeing him suspiciously, Severus couldn't help but allow the tiniest glimmers of hope to manifest in his stomach. He inclined his head, indicating for Dumbledore to explain.  
  
"There is a potion you can take which will suspend your body in time, exactly as it is right now," Dumbledore began, steepling his fingers and pointing them at Severus. "In doing this, the poison will halt in its affecting you, thus allowing for safe preservation until a cure is found."  
  
Severus was quite surprised. And grateful. This was something he hadn't even considered, namely due to the tiny fact that he was unaware that such a potion existed. Shouldn't his being a potions master allow him the knowledge of potions such as this?  
  
Noticing his surprise, Dumbledore plowed on. "There were only two batches ever made. The first was used on the maker as a tester, and the second was bestowed upon me for safekeeping. As the ingredients used are long since lost and forgotten, another batch can never be made."  
  
"And you want to use it on me?" Severus asked with raised eyebrows. If it was such a rarity, then surely it would be more prudent to save for someone more worthy of it.  
  
Apparently Dumbledore had been expecting this sort of reaction and told the man in a stern voice, "Hogwarts cannot function without its resident potions master." He held Severus's gaze for a long time before the other man simply nodded and looked away thoughtfully.  
  
Harry watched the entire exchange with confused interest. Judging from the way the inevitable argument was quickly settled, they must have had this debate before. And quite obviously, the headmaster always won.  
  
"Um, I hate to be the one to bring this up, but who is going to be working on finding a cure?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"There are wizards who would be obliged to help. Other potions masters, if you will," Dumbledore explained reassuringly. "Don't worry, dear boy, we will find a cure."  
  
Harry couldn't help but relax slightly at Dumbledore's confident words. The man was so sure about things that his optimism was catching. But as he glanced at Snape's indifferent expression, Harry frowned. Why did he--Harry--seemed much more heartened by the prospect of a cure than Snape himself? There was definitely some room for a role reversal.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore asked, "Harry, would you so kindly go to the infirmary and ask Madam Pomfrey to arrange a bed? We will be along shortly."  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry rose from his seat, sparing a glance at Snape, who seemed completely oblivious to the Gryffindor's presence. He ducked out the door just in time to hear the conversation immediately pick up again.  
  
"Now, Severus, don't--"  
  
"Don't what? Don't be realistic?" Snape's voice rose, a hint of anger lacing through the bitterness.  
  
Harry made to leave but couldn't quite will his feet to move. He wanted to hear what the two would say.  
  
"You and I both know that the other potions masters are too busy with their own projects to take on one such as this. I refuse to burden--"  
  
"You are a burden to no one," Dumbledore interrupted firmly in a voice that left no room for argument. "I told Harry the truth; I wasn't just trying to ease his worries over your situation."  
  
"Rubbish!" Snape scoffed. "Potter reserves his worry for trivial matters such as Quidditch and how many fans ask for his autograph each week."  
  
Harry didn't stick around to hear any more. Even if the man was potentially dying, that was no reason to stick it to Harry when he wasn't even there to send jibes back! Shaking his head, he took off for the infirmary.  
.

.  
"Can I get you anything else? A glass of water, perhaps?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"An extra pillow?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Or maybe a blanket? Sometimes it gets--"  
  
"For Salazar's sake, Poppy, stop bumbling about!" Severus growled in irritation at the Mediwitch who had been fussing over him for the past five minutes.  
  
Looking scandalized, she harrumphed and mustered up her best glare before retreating to her office and slamming the door.  
  
Chuckling at the exchange, Dumbledore shifted in his seat to face Severus. "Poppy was just trying to make you comfortable."  
  
"What does comfort matter? I'll be as good as dead while under that potion," he replied sourly. He loathed being doted on almost as much as being in helpless situations. And this was pretty much as helpless as things got.  
  
"Severus. Severus, look at me." When the younger man reluctantly turned his way, he said softly, "I will not give up on this. I've already made arrangements to devote some of my best resources to the project."  
  
Before he could ask about these resources, Madam Pomfrey entered the room once again, carrying a stabilizing potion. As she knew more about how the body reacted to potions, she informed them that this potion was necessary to make sure his body could handle the other potion without shutting down immediately, as ingredients in potions made in earlier times tended to be much more potent.  
  
Eyeing the potion with distaste, Severus downed the contents of the vial in one sharp swallow. Years of practicing a Slytherin lifestyle kept him from making a face at the foul taste. He could never really get used to the taste of potions, even after years of brewing and testing them.  
  
As Dumbledore held a smaller vial out to him, Severus gulped. He took the vial and was amazed to see his fingers trembling.  
  
"It will take a few moments to kick in," Dumbledore explained. He watched the other man scrutinizingly, adding, "You will know nothing in this state, and you will wake up in the same state in which you fell asleep, your wake followed immediately by administration of the antidote." He smiled gently. "We'll try to make the passage as swift as possible."  
  
"Headmaster, I... Thank you," Severus finished, drinking the potion. This time he did make a face, unable to stop himself. He could already feel the liquid coursing through his blood, slowing down his movements, embracing his vital organs. With a slight nod, he mumbled, "Make it swift."  
  
At a knock on the door, the headmaster rose from his seat and left Severus to his thoughts. This wouldn't be so bad. He had lived a moderately full life. Sure, his days were ending at the age of thirty-six, but that was fine. Although he'd never admit it aloud, he'd had some enjoyable moments at Hogwarts. He was especially fond of taking points away from Gryffindor and a certain member of its House... who happened to now be sitting in the chair next to his bed. "What..."  
  
"I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could speak with you for a moment," Harry explained as the other man's eyes darkened. Wringing his hands nervously under the intense glare, he murmured, "I just wanted to tell you not to worry, because we will figure out how to bring you back and cure you."  
  
Severus couldn't help but sneer, even though his face felt leadened. "Not to worry, hmm? Exactly what kind of expert are you at Potions, Potter? I do so believe the only reason you pass my class at all is because of Miss Granger's constant meddling."  
  
Harry frowned at these words briefly, only to recover with a bright smile. "I have a lot to learn then, don't I? Especially since I offered to help the headmaster work on a cure." He sat back and waited for the words to sink in, watching in amusement as Snape's expression turned to one of disbelief, then horror, and finally settling on anger.  
  
"You will do no such thing!" he hissed, words slurring.  
  
"Oh, but Professor Dumbledore already agreed, sir. He thought it was a brilliant idea." Harry was quite enjoying this taunting.  
  
"Why, you little--"  
  
"Now, now, sir. Don't want to say anything you'll regret after waking up from that little sleep of yours, do you?" Harry winked.  
  
"That's it! One--"  
  
But the words fell silently from his lips as he collapsed back against the bed, eyes closed, unmoving.  
  
And so ticks away the clock, Harry thought to himself. He noticed one of Snape's arm dangling off the side of the bed. Reaching over, he crossed the arm over his chest. On impulse, he patted Snape's hand awkwardly and murmured, "See you again." And then he was gone.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Thus begins the drama! I'm ultimately a fluff writer. While I do enjoy a healthy dose of angst, I try to keep it at a minimum and use it only when necessary. Of course, I do realize that this coupling will be far from fluffy, but I'll definitely have my fun with the sarcasm.  
  
Please review! I do so love to know what you guys think, and I greatly appreciate and rely on what you tell me. Aww, hell, even if you don't review, I appreciate you reading anyway. Until next chapter, then!


	2. Replacement

Title: Verisimilitude  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: R  
  
Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.  
  
Thanks to: Crazy Mary-J... You're my lifesaver with this, you know.  
  
A/N: I can't believe it. I honestly can't. The response I got was explosive! I was completely and utterly shocked. I still am! Because I received so many wonderful and encouraging reviews, I decided to post this chapter a few days sooner than what I intended, as a thank you gift. So, read on and enjoy!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 2: Replacement  
  
.  
  
A flash of light resonated. Then--  
  
"--hundred detentions for your impudence!"  
  
A low chuckle emanated amidst the silence that followed the previous retort. "All right, but who would watch over the school in my absences?" Albus Dumbledore replied innocently, leaning forward in his seat and peering at Severus expectantly.  
  
"Where is he?" Severus growled, onyx eyes scanning the room. "Sass me, will he? Where did he go?"  
  
As he made to climb off the bed, Dumbledore gently pushed him back down. "Severus, do you remember what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He stared at the older wizard as if he had finally lost the few marbles he had possessed. What was there to remember? Potter had been disrespectful as usual, rapping on about helping find a cure for the curse he had--  
  
Oh.  
  
The potion. He had taken the potion, and his body began to relax, and then--  
  
"Headmaster, how long have I been suspended in time?" he asked hesitantly, still not sure his assumptions were correct. Maybe it was he and not the headmaster who was missing a few marbles.  
  
Deciding that delaying the inevitable answer was pointless, Dumbledore said, "Five years have passed."  
  
"Five years!" Severus couldn't believe it. It had been that long but felt like mere moments to him. "Five years of my life, gone," he muttered absently.  
  
"No; five years of your life never passed," the headmaster corrected. "You are still the same age as you were five years ago."  
  
Well, that made sense. And Dumbledore explained that much before the potion was taken as well. Still, hearing the words five years into the future was entirely different. Just the fact that he was awake again was astounding, because that meant--  
  
"You found a cure."  
  
Holding up two vials, Dumbledore gave the first one to Severus. "We worked long and hard for this, and it finally paid off."  
  
Glancing at it skeptically, Severus asked, "Are you sure this will work?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Knowing that Dumbledore had never steered him wrong in the past, Severus downed the potion, quite surprised to find it flavorless. He indicated to the second vial. "And that is?"  
  
"Dreamless sleep potion." He handed it to Severus, who made protesting sounds in the back of his throat. "Your internal system has been severely mangled, and it will take some time for the potion to run its course. You should rest in the meantime."  
  
Now that it was mentioned, he did feel rather tired. He downed that potion as well, eyelids growing heavy.  
  
"Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake, and we can talk."  
  
Severus tried to nod but couldn't find the strength to move his head, so he just sighed. He briefly wondered who had been tending to his classes, but all thoughts were abandoned as he was enveloped by velvety blackness.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was the next afternoon before Severus ventured back into the realm of consciousness. True to his word, the headmaster was sitting next to the bed, waiting for the grogginess to leave the potions master. Once back to full alertness, he was anxious to know how the cure was found and what he had missed in the past half-decade.  
  
Starting at the beginning, Dumbledore told him how two other potions masters had offered their services and contributed much expertise on the inner workings of antidotes. However, one master had ended up regretfully leaving the research when his other projects needed constant tending to. The other master had been killed by Voldemort.  
  
It pleased Severus to hear that the Dark Lord had been defeated two years earlier. The Dark Mark still glared up at him from his forearm, but just the fact that it would never burn again was enough to appease his previous anger.  
  
What he was really interested in, though, were his classes. There was no one at Hogwarts even remotely qualified to handle even the first year classes, save Dumbledore, who had obviously not been teaching. He just about cringed at the thought of some of the people who could have been appointed to the position. A brief flash of Hagrid bumbling about the potions storage room caused an involuntary shudder to rush down his spine.  
  
He was greatly relieved to find that his classes had been headed by Arznei Orten, a German potions master who was aiding in Dumbledore's research. But if Orten left after four years, as the headmaster had said, then who had been teaching this past year?  
  
"When Herr Orten started teaching, he took on an apprentice," Dumbledore had explained, "someone to help with the research. This young person learned swiftly and was much help in tending to the classes as an assistant. It is this person who has been teaching since Herr Orten left. Coincidentally, it is one of your own seventh-year Potions students that took on the role."  
  
Must be a Slytherin, then, Severus mused. Unless... "It's not Granger, is it?" he asked, horrorstricken.  
  
Eyeing him in amusement, he laid the other man's fears to rest when he answered, "No, it is not. Said apprentice is a male."  
  
Severus visibly relaxed at the words. In truth, he knew of only one student who could have handled the role, and that would have been his godson, Draco Malfoy. When he asked the headmaster if Draco was indeed the person in question, those blue eyes only gained a new twinkle as he was told to go visit the classroom and see for himself.  
  
Which was why he was currently making his way down to the dungeons, much to the protest of Madam Pomfrey, who didn't want to release him. But after giving him a positive diagnosis--the potion had indeed cured him--there was really no reason she had that could keep the potions master from practically sprinting out of there. He hated the infirmary. It was nothing against Poppy personally, as she was a severely competent medi-witch. But he just couldn't handle the stark whiteness, the pristine smells and the inevitable feeling of nausea that involuntarily formed a tight ball in the pit of his stomach and refused to dissipate. Oh, how he hated that place.  
  
And he didn''t even have to inform her of his discomfort. Not that he ever, ever would have. But at least he had a plausible excuse. As the thought of his previous task came back into mind, Severus quickened his pace as much as his long legs allowed him.  
  
It was nearing the end of classes, so there was no one in the hallways, and Severus was greatly appreciative of that. Even though--according to Dumbledore--the students and other staff members were aware that he was no longer incapacitated, he had no desire to run into anyone.  
  
As he reached his former classroom, a strange feeling washed over him. It felt like he had only been there the day previous, when in fact it had been much longer. Years longer. He almost didn't want to go in, didn't want to see what--or who--was on the other side. But twittering about outside was ridiculous. Besides, how bad could it be?  
  
Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and silently slinked inside. Years of spying had taught him how to blend into the shadows, even though the students all faced the door. They were all too occupied to notice his arrival, anyhow. A quick scan around the room showed that the class was sixth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, all of whom were working diligently. He recognized them all from the day before when they had been bumbling first years. This new apprentice/professor must be at least halfway decent, then. Just where was he, anyway?  
  
As if hearing the silent question, a voice rang out from the storage closet, "Five more minutes! Your potions should all be the color and consistency of that green sludge that Peeves has taken to flinging about." A few of the students snickered at this.  
  
That voice... It sounded so familiar, yet not. Severus's brain started scanning through possibilities of who it might be. It definitely wasn't Draco. Another Slytherin, perhaps? But Slytherins wouldn't joke like that in class. In fact, joking like that was characteristic of a Gryffindor. His stomach twisted at the realization. And then a single, lone voice popped into his head, the last voice he remembered hearing.  
  
_ "Now, now, sir. Don't want to say anything you'll regret after waking up from that little sleep of yours, do you?"_  
  
"Time's up!" The students groaned but began to fill and stopper their vials. Walking out of the storage closet, the professor reminded, "Don't forget your essays that are due tomorrow at the beginning of class. Two feet, no more, no less. Have a good day, now!"  
  
The students all turned in their vials and cleaned up their work stations, calling goodbyes out as they left the classroom.  
  
Once they were all gone, the professor turned to his desk and began checking the vials one by one, making scratches on a piece of parchment. After a moment, he said softly, "I see you're up and about, so I assume you're feeling all right?" Abandoning the vials, he turned around and looked over at Severus, who was still cloaked in shadows.  
  
Severus found himself staring into the blindingly green eyes of Harry Potter. That was the last thing he saw before his own eyes rolled back into his head as he fainted dead away.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Poor Sev. Can't he stay conscious for more than five minutes at a time? He must look so angelic when he's passed out... ::dreamy smile:: Sorry. Back on track here.  
  
I think I'll start updating weekly. Meaning, every Friday you'll get a new chapter! This way, you know you have something to look forward to and when to look out for it, and I have time to actually crank out the chapters. It's a win-win situation.  
  
Please review! I love reviews like I love my new Draco t-shirt. Ok, almost as much, then. But still! I appreciate and accept any forms of comment/criticism. It really does boost my self-esteem, you know. Until next chapter, then. Peace out! 


	3. Common Sense and Questionable Sanity

Title: Verisimilitude  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: R  
  
Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.  
  
Thanks to: Crazy Mary-J... You're my lifesaver with this, you know.  
  
A/N: And once again with the beaming. Seventy-seven reviews, this is up to. For two chapters! Seriously, I think you guys are all crazy, but I love you all the same. Anyway, I wanted to clear something up. Harry is not a potions master. To become a master of something, I would imagine that one would have to study and train for years upon years. Alas, our dear Harry was only apprenticed for four years and then took over the professorship. While he does know what he's doing, he's not nearly as skilled as Sev. Of course, that leaves ample room for teaching... Ok, now that the boring part is out of the way, on with the chapter! Read on and enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter 3: Common Sense and Questionable Sanity

.  
Groaning, Severus slowly opened one eye. When all he met was the soft glow of candlelight instead of harsh daylight, his other eye opened. He promptly sat up, glancing about the room in suspicion. He was in the small sitting room that hooked onto the Potions classroom, and he was alone. He sighed, sinking back down onto the fluffy red couch. Maybe he just had a lapse of some kind, a bout of insanity.  
  
But wait... His couch didn't used to be red and fluffy...  
  
"Ah, you're awake yet again."  
  
Head spinning sharply to the door, Severus felt another wave of dizziness wash over him, which he forced back down. In the doorway stood one amused but shockingly concerned Harry Potter.  
  
"Careful there," Harry said, stepping closer. "Wouldn't want to faint again, would you?"  
  
"I did not faint!" Severus retorted before he could stop himself, realizing half a second too late that he sounded childish and that he did indeed faint. He was quite relieved to find that Potter, who once would have taunted him to his heart's content, decided to let the subject drop.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, all traces of amusement now gone.  
  
"Fine," Severus replied curtly, unwilling to admit that he actually was still feeling a bit dizzy. He was quite startled to find Harry's gaze never leave his face. Defiantly, he stared back, taking the time to scrutinize the young man that had grown up in Severus's five-year stasis.  
  
Those years had definitely been kind to the other man. His midnight hair was still as untamed as ever, still just long enough to have to brush out of his eyes with slight head movements. With the abandoning of his robes, his taller, more mature but still too lean stature was visible. Perhaps the greatest change, though, was his eyes, which were now free of spectacles. What used to be a darkened emerald with the weight of the world haunting their depths was now a gleaming shamrock that held a twinkle eerily similar to that of the headmaster. Been spending copious amounts of time with the old fool, Severus mused.  
  
With a knowing smirk, Harry settled back into the worn leather chair across from the occupied couch. He stared a moment longer before commenting, "So. You must be wondering what has happened in this time that you've been gone."  
  
"It was obviously enough time for everyone to lose their common sense and questionable sanity," Severus retorted with a snort, staring pointedly at Harry to leave no doubt as to what he was referring to. He still couldn't believe it, even thought he had seen it with his own eyes. Potter was teaching Potions? His Potions classes? There was something immensely wrong with that, considering calling him a mediocre Potions student was being far too kind. He sneered at Potter, bracing himself for a scathing comeback.  
  
He was quite surprised when Harry only gave a slight smile and answered, "Sanity is only variable, after all." It would only be too easy for him to fall back into his old routine of sniping barbs back and forth with the potions master, but now his words were fueled by amusement and not anger.  
  
Not about to let his thoughts be trivialized, Severus clipped nastily, "As I recall, you never once brewed a successful potion in your seven years of gracing my class. In fact, you were the worst Potions student I have ever taught. Save Longbottom."  
  
Smile faltering just a hint, Harry returned, "Well, what can I say? I've honed my skills over the years."  
  
"I can only imagine the dribble that you have been teaching the students, if teaching is even the correct word!" He stood, glaring at the other man with obvious loathing.  
  
Harry rose as well, lips pursed and eyes narrowed. "I understand that you just came back to find your life upside-down, so I will forgive your remarks."  
  
"Oh, the great Harry Potter found time in his busy schedule to forgive a lowly peon such as myself. I'm so honored," Severus remarked sarcastically.  
  
Stepping up to the other man so that were eye to eye, Harry said coldly, "If you haven't noticed, I am an adult now, obviously more so than yourself. So I would appreciate it if you would refrain from talking to me like I am some incompetent neophyte. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some grading to finish before dinner." Without waiting for a reply, Harry left the room.  
  
Pausing a moment to regain his wits, Severus followed Potter back into the Potions classroom. He was quite incensed to find Potter behind his desk, grading his students' papers. He didn't trust himself to not do something rash, so he stormed out of the classroom without a backward glance.  
  
Not wanting to be around other people and having nowhere else to go, Severus made his way down the winding dungeon corridors to his private quarters. For a brief horrorstricken second, he wondered whether his room had been given to Potter as well. But as his password was accepted and he was bid entrance, he sighed in relief to see his room had not changed. Now, what to do about getting his classes back...  
  
He had this gut feeling that Potter was not going to relinquish his position without a fight. Well, then that's what he was going to receive. Grabbing a fistful of floo powder, Severus set out to make a fire-call.  
  
.  
  
Blowing a strand of unruly hair out of his face, Harry sighed yet again. He had been reading the same sentence for the past ten minutes, and it still just looked like garbled words. He groaned, dropping his quill and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He just couldn't concentrate. There was trouble brewing; he could feel it.  
  
He knew he should step aside and allow Snape to return to the role he had frequented for so many years, but something in Harry just didn't want to give it up. Maybe it was the fact that Snape obviously thought him a talentless imbecile, and he wanted to prove the snarky man wrong. Or maybe, just maybe it was because he actually enjoyed teaching Potions. Either way, he wasn't about to just sit back and let his job be taken from him. He had earned his position rightfully. Besides, he was kind of looking forward to taking on Snape. He had been a virtual rage-aholic teenager the last time they butted heads, so he was very interested to see how his now adult self could handle the other man. All he had to do was wait for Snape to make a move...  
  
.  
  
Dinner came and went, and Harry was still grading papers. He was swiftly growing more tired, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and pass out until the next morning. No wonder Snape's face had an almost permanent scowl, Harry thought wryly. Grading papers was way tedious.  
  
At the mention of the other man, he heaved a deep sigh. He had managed to keep his mind off the situation at hand, but now that his thoughts had strayed in that direction, there was no way to ignore them now. Stacking the papers neatly away in his desk drawer, Harry rose and walked into the sitting room, pacing back and forth. It was a habit he had picked up a few years ago when working on the cure for...  
  
What was going to happen? The situation was completely bizarre and inconvenient for both of them. Harry was not sorry that a cure was found to heal Snape. Quite the opposite, actually. But there was no way that the predicament would resolve itself. Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He just didn't know what could be done to rectify things.  
  
He was startled when another voice said kindly, "All right, my boy?"  
  
Turning to the fireplace, Harry saw that the headmaster had fire-called him. "Albus. What can I do for you this evening?"  
  
"I wished to speak with you at dinner, but you did not grace us with your presence." When Harry made to apologize, Albus plowed on, "No apologies are needed, Harry. I was actually calling because a meeting was requested with me, and your presence is required. I trust you know the reasons why?"  
  
Harry sighed for the hundredth time that day. Oh, he definitely knew why his presence was required. And as much as he didn't want to have the upcoming conversation, he knew it would be less painful now than later. "When is the meeting?" he asked in defeat.  
  
"Right now, assuming you're not to too busy?"  
  
"No, now is fine."  
  
"Splendid! When you are ready, step on through." And with that, the headmaster's head disappeared with a large crackling sound.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fire and stepped into the flames. He gracefully exited into the headmaster's office, almost smirking at Snape's apparent scowl. He took a seat next to the older man, turning his apt attention to Albus.  
  
"Tea, Harry?" Albus offered, conjuring up a teapot and mug.  
  
"No, thank you," Harry declined politely, watching as the tea disappeared with a wave of Albus's hand.  
  
"Well, let's get down to business, shall we?" Albus started briskly. Receiving two inclines of the head in response, he continued. "I understand this is a... delicate situation, so I will try my best to please both parties with a decision. Now, Harry," he addressed the younger man, "Severus has expressed some concern about the position you now fill. He would like--"  
  
"I want my position back," Severus interrupted bluntly, not bothering to hide the contempt lacing his words. He didn't want to waste any more time, seeing as so much of it had already been wasted. He just wanted to step back into his normal routine of teaching the brainless twits. Maybe he could still undo some of the damage that Potter had undoubtedly done to their schooling careers.  
  
"Severus, I know that you are eager to pick up where you left off, so to speak, but you must understand that for the past year, your position has been filled by Harry."  
  
"Which is why I want to return as soon as possible, to alleviate some of the incompetence that has no doubt transferred to the students," Severus snarled maliciously.  
  
Harry, who had quietly watched the exchange until then, rose from his seat and glared at the potions master. "That is the second time you insulted my teaching skills, and you have yet to actually see me teach!" he pointed out angrily. "Do you think that Albus would have allowed me to teach if he didn't have confidence in my abilities?"  
  
"I don't know. Look at some of the other professors he had employed: Lockhart, Lupin--"  
  
"You," Harry shot back, making Snape bristle with rage.  
  
"Enough!" Albus boomed out, effectively startling the two and stifling their bickering. As Harry sat back down, he continued, "Honestly. You two are arguing like a couple of second-years. Since it does not seem that you will be able to reach a solution on your own, I will provide one for you. You will both teach the classes. Together." As they both made to protest, Albus looked at them over his half-moon spectacles and said sternly, "I will hear no arguments from either of you. You have my final say in the matter. Now, I suggest you go and discuss your plans on how to work together." He leaned back in his seat, lacing his fingers together and staring at them both as if daring them to defy him.  
  
Taking this as a dismissal, Harry stood and addressed Snape. "Would you like to return with me to the classroom so we can discuss this?" he asked stiffly.  
  
"Fine," Severus answered curtly, rising as well.  
  
"Headmaster," Harry nodded to him before disappearing into the fire.  
  
Severus inclined his head and followed the bane of his existence, dreading their upcoming conversation.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Hahaha! Leave it to Dumbledore to make them suffer like that!! Oodles of fun is in store for our two main charas. Of course, you'll just have to stick around to find out what kind of fun... And while you're here, please leave a review. I do so love to hear what you have to say. Plus I need to keep my charas in check. Well now, I do so hope you enjoyed this little bit. The next chapter will introduce another of my fave charas. Oh, I can hardly wait! Until next Friday, then!


	4. Revelations

Title: Verisimilitude  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: R  
  
Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.  
  
Thanks to: Crazy Mary-J... You're my lifesaver with this, you know.  
  
A/N: I'm having such a blast with this fic... Like I said earlier, this chapter introduces one of my fave characters. I'll keep this note short so you won't be bored to tears. Read on and enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter 4: Revelations

.  
Three minutes.  
  
That was how long they had been staring at each other in uncomfortable silence. Having nothing better to do, Harry had been keeping track of the lost seconds. Three minutes. One hundred eighty seconds. Eighty-one, eighty-two... This was really starting to grate on his nerves.  
  
Exhaling noisily, Harry stated bluntly, "This situation sucks."  
  
"While I would never use such crude language, you are still correct," Severus responded with a raised eyebrow. He folded his arms across his chest. "Let's just get this over with. I have things to do."  
  
"Fine." Harry had actually thought about this before, in the sparse amounts of time he had over the past few years. While he knew it wouldn't be easy, he always figured the two would be able to reach some sort of compromise. But now, he wasn't so sure. "I was thinking that for the fourth through seventh years, we could alternate with one of us lecturing and the other grading papers. For the lower classes, we could both help out since those classes are the ones where the students need the most assistance."  
  
"Even a first year could follow the curriculum without problems," Severus retorted with a sneer.  
  
"Actually, the curriculum was changed around a bit." Before the potions master could let out whatever insult he was obviously yearning to unleash, Harry rushed on. "During the war, Herr Orten and I found it more prudent to have the higher years learn more healing potions and the lower years more defensive potions. That helped keep the infirmary stocked and also gave the students more knowledge on ways to stay safe if any... incidents arose. After the war, we incorporated some of those potions into the original lesson plans."  
  
Severus could tell that Potter was waiting for some kind of snide comment, but he really didn't have one. The change in lesson plans was actually valid. "I suppose we could continue with the revised plans," he answered grudgingly, quickly adding, "Assuming I overlook and approve them, of course."  
  
"Of course." Harry rolled his eyes. Then he grinned. "The other Houses may not be thrilled to see you, but the Slytherins will surely welcome their Head of House back."  
  
Unable to hide his outraged horror, Severus cried out, "You mean that you have been the acting Head of Slytherin House?"  
  
Harry looked surprised for a moment, then burst into a fit of laughter which was quickly stifled into coughs at the warning glare. "Of course not! I'd be a bit biased, don't you think? No, their current Head of House is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I'm sure if you asked politely, he'd step back and let you assume your old role."  
  
"Don't tell me that Lupin has been rehired! That mangy wolf..." Severus was practically seething. The one person who would have been worse than Harry was Lupin. Oh, Salazar. He could only imagine what kind of bumbling Gryffindor-ish rituals they had had to partake in. They would probably hate him for leaving them in the hands of someone as feeble-minded, as--  
  
"I suggest you keep your horrible comments to yourself," Harry interrupted with more than a hint of annoyance. "Remus was one of the best Defense professors that taught us, not to mention his being a father figure to me after Sirius--after Sirius died. And to interrupt your little tirade, no, he is not the new Defense professor. You didn't notice him at dinner, did you?"  
  
"I didn't notice anyone new at dinner," Severus answered a bit less gruffly, relieved to hear Potter's words. Then he felt a small wave of guilt wash over him at the mention of Black but promptly quelled it.  
  
He wasn't given time to linger on his feelings since Harry murmured thoughtfully, "Wasn't at dinner? Oh, that's right. He had something to pick up from a shop out of the area and won't be back until morning classes."  
  
Severus waited patiently for Potter to tell him who the current Defense professor and Head of Slytherin was, but it was apparent that he was lost in thought and was content to stay there. Impatience flaring, he demanded, "Well, who is it?"  
  
Harry blinked at the sudden outburst. He had almost forgotten Snape's presence. Deciding to let the other man suffer a bit longer, he said cheekily, "You'll find out soon enough. I'm sure he'll be seeking you out tomorrow."  
  
Eyes narrowing, Severus scowled. "Just tell me now!"  
  
"Go ask the headmaster. I have more grading to do. Can I see you out?"  
  
Severus stood, glaring at the man. Potter knew full well that he wasn't about to go ask the headmaster, or any other professors at that. He would just have to wait until tomorrow. He stepped past Potter into the Potions classroom.  
  
Walking over to the desk, Harry pulled out a neatly bound stack of parchments. He held them out to Snape. "The current curriculum," he explained as it was eyed suspiciously. "I figure you can come back to teaching on Monday. Since tomorrow is Friday, it will give you the weekend to look those over. If you have questions about anything, please let me know," he added politely.  
  
Taking the parchments, Severus glanced through them briefly. He nodded curtly in thanks before taking his leave. He didn't know how this was going to work out. One or the other just might end up in St. Mungo's if the animosity kept up.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Severus made his way back to his quarters.  
.  
.  
  
The next morning found the Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh-years in double Potions together. Before Harry could start class, one of the Gryffindors raised his hand. "We're all aware of certain things going on, but there are also tons of rumors. We were wondering... is it true that Professor Snape will be back to teaching next week?"  
  
Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Information sure did travel quite fast at that school. Of course, he knew that from the moment he set foot into Hogwarts. He supposed their Head of House would be speaking with them sometime in the next couple of days, so Harry might as well fill them in on the basics.  
  
All attention on him, he confirmed, "Yes, Professor Snape will be back to teaching come Monday." He paused as the Gryffindors groaned and the Slytherins cheered. When they somewhat quieted, he called on a Slytherin, whose hand was raised.  
  
"If Professor Snape will be teaching again, where will that leave you?"  
  
It was a legitimate question if Harry ever heard one. He thought for a moment, gathering his words carefully. "It will leave me where I am. We will be teaching... together." He was much amused by their reactions. Being seventh-years, they either witnessed or had heard rumors of the ever occurring spats between himself and Snape, as they had been first- and second-years when Harry was still a student. The last five years had been filled with speculation on what would happen once Snape came back and found one Harry Potter, only his most loathed pupil, teaching in his position.  
  
But to be teaching together? They had just assumed that Harry would move onto something else. Not that they actually wanted him to. To Harry's immense delight, the students actually enjoyed his teaching. Even the Slytherins did! Harry knew this because a few had been so bold as to tell him so. And being skilled in the art of Legilimency, he knew they weren't lying. He had checked, of course.  
  
"Quiet down!" Harry called over the noise, immediately hushing the students. "Yes, I know it's a bit... strange, but that is how things will be. Now, let's not dwell on this. You will see for yourselves on Monday. For now, I believe we have a two-foot long essay due. Didn't think I forgot, did you?" he added when a few students started muttering. Grinning to himself as he picked up the essays, he mused at how much they wouldn't be complaining had they known what kind of workload Snape would give them by comparison. Oh yes, next week will definitely be interesting.  
  
.  
  
He just didn't know what to do with himself. There was nothing to do. For the first time in his life. Severus found himself bored to tears. Had he been teaching, he would have had something to grade or to plan or to critique. He had already gone through Potter's lesson plans–twice, even. And he had found nothing wrong with them. Granted, most of the plans were originally his, but the rearrangement and incorporation of the new potions had been done in such a pattern to enhance and not hinder the learning process. It was certainly not what he expected. And it seemed that Potter gave out just as much work, too. In all reality, Severus was quite impressed. But he would never, ever admit that to another living being. Or a dead one, for that matter.  
  
Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was just about time for lunch. Deciding to once again subject himself to the stares and whispers in the Great Hall, he slipped into his robes.  
  
Just as he was about to leave his bedroom, his ears caught the slightest of noises from his main sitting room. Slipping his wand out of its hidden pocket, he cautiously made his way to the door and peered around the corner, wanting to see who had breached his wards and administered his password successfully. He was quite thrown to see–  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Severus!" Draco exclaimed. Crossing the room in a few long strides, he wasted no time in pulling Severus into a hug. Thinking better of the tight embrace, he loosened his hold and sat down on the couch, beaming as Severus took the seat across from him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine," Severus murmured, still dazed from seeing his godson five years older. He looked the same, only with more defined features. He still had the slicked back, immaculately styled hair, accompanied by chiseled cheekbones and an aristocratically pointed chin. Like Potter, his steel-colored eyes also seemed much brighter than before. Shaking himself away from these thoughts, he realized that Draco was looking at him expectantly. "How are you doing?" he returned.  
  
"Great. It is fantastic to see you! I apologize for not stopping in to see you before this, but I was out of town all of yesterday as well as this morning." He shrugged apologetically.  
  
Out of town? Hadn't Potter said that the new professor had been out of town? "You are the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? And the Head of Slytherin?" Severus asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, yes." Draco frowned as Severus gaped at him. "Didn't Harry tell you?" Then he shook his head, a smile playing upon his lips. "What a troublemaker."  
  
Was the world coming to an end and he wasn't aware of it? By this conversation, it sounded to Severus like his godson and Potter were friends! But that was preposterous. They hated each other... five years ago.  
  
Unable to sit on these wonderings, Severus asked, "So you two tolerate each other's presence now?"  
  
Draco chuckled. "I suppose you could put it that way. But enough about Harry. How are you doing, really?"  
  
This was one of the reasons why Severus held Draco in such high esteem. The blonde could always tell when Severus was covering something up. Of course, this also meant that he now had to explain himself. "I don't quite know what to think or feel," Severus admitted reluctantly. "I am grateful that I am alive, that a cure was found, but I am also angered by that. I know that technically I never did lose five years of my life, but that is still time that passed without me! I don't quite know what to do with myself now."  
  
"Aren't you going back to teaching?"  
  
"On Monday, I will be sharing those teaching duties with Potter." Severus made a sour face.  
  
"You mean that Harry didn't just relinquish his position?" Draco asked in surprise. That's what Harry had always said he would do once Severus was back in the picture. There must be something going on there.  
  
"No, he did not, so the headmaster decided that we will both teach."  
  
Draco chuckled at this. Leave it to Albus to come up with a plan that would force two of Hogwarts' greatest minds and rivals to work with one another. But it could be done. Draco would know; he and Harry had been in that same situation.  
  
To his godfather, he said, "I have to get going. I need to review my lessons for the classes after lunch." They both stood. "Harry and I are having dinner up in the Astronomy tower tonight, something we do every so often. Why don't you join us?"  
  
Severus was a bit taken aback by the invitation. It was a joke, right? But Draco looked serious enough. Eager, even. "I highly doubt I will, but I won't rule it out entirely."  
  
"Wonderful!" Draco hugged him briefly, them walked over to the door. "See you at dinner, then." He winked, and then he left.  
  
Shaking his head, Severus mulled over Draco's new personality traits. The blonde used to refrain from showing affection. Hugs were saved for rare occasions, such as when Draco had received the Dark Mark when he had no desire to be a Death Eater, so he had sought solace in his godfather. Or when his father had been caught in a Death Eater raid and had been Kissed, and his mother had killed herself when she found out, leaving Severus as his only family. No, hugs were never given over such trivial matters as happy greetings. He wondered how else Draco had changed. Hell, he wondered how else everything had changed. It seemed he had missed rather a lot and would have to reintroduce himself into this new world.  
  
Oh, he could hardly wait.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Yes, I'll be the first to admit that Draco is a little... uhh... happier than usual. But ya know what? That's why it's called fanfiction! And don't worry, there will definitely be more and more of Draco... Ooh, I can hardly wait! Until next chapter, then!


	5. The Dinner

Title: Verisimilitude  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: R  
  
Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.  
  
Thanks to: Crazy Mary-J... You're my lifesaver with this, you know.  
  
A/N: I loved writing this chapter. Draco is entertaining to no end. So are the other two, for that matter. Can I just say yum? Anyway, I'll keep this short and to the point. Read on and enjoy!

OoOoOoO

Chapter 5: The Dinner

"And then he asked me if it was all right to use newt eyes instead of toad eyes because they were practically the same creature. He nearly blew up himself and his partner. It was a good thing I noticed in time!" Harry was saying, gesturing wildly with his fork.  
  
Laughing, Draco replied, "He does the same thing in my class as well. It is almost the end of term, and I still can't tell if he is purposely doing things to be funny or if he really doesn't get it."  
  
"First-years," Harry grumbled. "Were we ever that clueless in our first year?"  
  
"You were, yes. But not me." Draco ducked as a roll went flying over his head.  
  
"Well, that wasn't my fault!" Harry protested. "Had my Aunt Petunia embraced the fact that she was a squib, I would've had at least some knowledge of the Wizarding world before age eleven."  
  
"Poor little Harry, as clueless then as he is now," Draco teased, chuckling as Harry growled.  
  
But then Harry's expression changed from a brief flash of surprise to a half-smile as he glanced over Draco's shoulder. "I see you decided to join us?"  
  
Draco turned around in his seat. "Severus! Pull up a seat!" He tossed a cloth napkin in the air and transfigured it into a dining chair.  
  
"Is this how your dinners usually go?" Severus picked up the thrown roll that had landed near the doorway, placing it on the table as he took a seat opposite Harry.  
  
"More or less," Draco shrugged. He snapped his fingers, and a food-laden plate appeared in front of Severus. "Eat up. We have plenty."  
  
They ate in companionable for a short while. Every so often, Harry would steal glances at Snape. He hadn't really expected the man to show up. Not that he minded. They would have to learn to get along civilly before next week, or their classes would be disastrous.  
  
Severus could feel Potter's eyes on him from time to time, but he ignored it. The first few times, that is. When he happened to catch Harry staring at him, he snapped, "Why are you scrutinizing me? Am I that fascinating to you, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Slightly embarrassed at having been caught, Harry shrugged and answered, "Why, yes, actually."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, is so fascinating?"  
  
"Just your being here willingly, having dinner with Harry Potter."  
  
"I am having dinner with my godson. You just happen to be dining here as well, Potter," Severus corrected irritably.  
  
"Ah, but I was the one that made this dinner date," Harry shot back in amusement.  
  
"Yes, but my invitation was not from you, was it?"  
  
"Would you like it to be next time?" Harry asked coyly.  
  
"What? No! I just--of course I don't--no!" Severus stuttered, flustered at the question.  
  
Draco watched this entire exchange with a raised eyebrow and more than a little interest. Their banter back and forth, while insulting, seemed to be stemming from something other than animosity. He knew both of them well. Very well, in fact, which was why he was going to file away this conversation for a later date.  
  
"It doesn't matter who invited whom. We are all dining together now," he interrupted smoothly, flashing his dining companions a smile. "Don't ruin the atmosphere by arguing."  
  
"You are right, Draco. I apologize." Severus picked up his fork and resumed eating.  
  
Harry, while knowing he should apologize as well, only replied innocently, "I was only trying to be friendly."  
  
At least Severus had the decency to apologize, Draco mused wryly. But maybe they could finish the meal in peace now.  
  
No such luck.  
  
By the time all of the food was eaten, Harry and Severus were back to throwing barbs at one another.  
  
"Why can't you just admit that I'm competent? I've had no complaints about my teaching!" Harry was shouting.  
  
"Which only shows what rubbish has filled the students' brains!" Severus returned vehemently.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, those students include Slytherins as well!"  
  
"Which only reinforces the fact that you turned their brains into rot!"  
  
The argument had been going on for almost five minutes. Draco would have imagined that he would find it upsetting, but he was actually rather entertained. They were both so angry, so proud, so... passionate.  
  
Yes, Draco knew them both probably better than they knew themselves. He could see that his work would definitely be cut out for him. Stepping in-between the two, he said, "That's enough for one night. We had a nice, pleasant dinner. Let's not ruin it now."  
  
Giving the potions master one last indecipherable look, Harry turned to Draco and said, "I am getting rather tired. Besides, the third-year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Astronomy class will be meeting here soon."  
  
With a couple of snaps of his fingers, Draco cleared the table and had cleaned up, sending everything back to the kitchens. He faced his two favorite people, smiling winningly at them. "You two really need to get along, especially if you are going to be teaching together on Monday."  
  
"Imbecilic Gryffindor," Severus muttered under his breath.  
  
Shooting him a glare, Harry said, "That may be asking too much, especially if he"--he jerked his thumb in Snape's direction--"is going to continue making snide comments."  
  
"Oh, as if I'm the one who--"  
  
"Honestly! Just give it a rest already!" Draco cried.  
  
"Fine. I have things to do, anyway." Harry turned to leave, then paused and glanced over his shoulder at Draco. "We're still on for tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Great. Good night, then."  
  
Draco stared after Harry's retreating form, a goofy smile on his face.  
  
With a raised eyebrow and a smirk, Severus asked sardonically, "A date?"  
  
"What? Oh, no, it's not a date. Been there, done that," he chuckled. Noticing Severus's rather shocked face, he shrugged. "Sorry, Muggle expression."  
  
But Draco's use of an inane Muggle expression was not what caught his attention. No, it would have to be the fact that his godson, the embodiment of the perfect Slytherin, had previously dated Harry Potter, the typical annoying Gryffindor. He almost believed it was a joke. Almost.  
  
As he continued to gape, Draco added helpfully, "I suppose that wasn't the part that rendered you speechless?" Gesturing for Severus to follow, he left the Astronomy tower and began the lengthy trek down to the dungeons.  
  
When Severus regained his composure, he burst out, "You dated Potter?"  
  
Grinning sheepishly, Draco answered, "Dating isn't the right word, exactly. There was never any actual dating..." He paused as a group of students passed by, sending the duo greetings and curious glances. Once they were a safe distance away, Draco continued. "When I heard that Harry was helping with research on your poison antidote, I wanted to help as well. In that time, we grew close. Very close, in fact, and that led to one night of intimacy. We became even closer friends after that. And before you interrupt," he broke off as Severus opened his mouth to interject, "we refrained from starting a relationship because it wasn't meant to be, not because it was a horrible night. And don't even think about asking me for any details about that, either."  
  
"As much as I wanted to know what I have missed in your life, I would be perfectly pleased in not being updated on your... bedroom antics," Severus returned with the slightest tinge of pink coloring his cheeks. It was only visible if someone was paying extra close attention, and Draco most definitely was.  
  
Kidding aside, the blonde added in a serious tone, "I don't know what I would have done without Harry. Since you were briefly incapacitated, he became family to me. It would mean a lot to me if you would at least attempt to get along with him."  
  
Rolling his eyes at Draco's pouting face, he relented, "I'll put in some effort if he does as well."  
  
Draco immediately brightened. "Glad to hear it. Now, I have to be off. I just remembered something that needs to be taken care of. I'll visit tomorrow, all right?" He took off down the hallway, calling back, "Don't mention a word of what we just discussed to Harry. We decided long ago to keep it to ourselves."  
  
Watching his godson walk off, Severus heaved a long-suffering sigh and continued down to the dungeons. What was he supposed to do with this information that Draco so readily divulged? Nothing? Well, he couldn't just do nothing. Since Draco and Potter were friends--closer than friends, even--Severus supposed he really did have to make an effort to be civil to the Boy Wonder, at least for Draco's sake. Besides, how difficult could getting along be?

OoOoOoO

Harry had only been in his room for a few minutes when the portrait swung open and allowed Draco entrance. He gave a lazy grin to his friend and went back into his bedroom, calling out, "Just couldn't get enough of me, could you?"  
  
Following him into the bedroom, he was greeted with the heavenly vision of a shirtless Harry, who was rummaging through his wardrobe. "No, never."  
  
Shooting the blonde a smirk, Harry threw a shirt on over his head and flopped down on his bed, laying back against the pillows. "Did you forget anything?"  
  
Laying down next to him, Draco made himself comfortable on the bed he had spent many nights falling asleep on. "Actually, yes."  
  
When Draco made no move to elaborate, Harry urged, "Well?"  
  
Fluffing a pillow behind his head, Draco asked nonchalantly, "Do you have a thing for Severus?"  
  
Harry took a moment to let those words sink in. A long moment. A very long moment in which he repeated the question over and over again, trying to make sense of it. Because it really did make no sense. When he finally found that his voice did indeed still work, he exclaimed, "I don't think so! What an absurd question. Why did you even ask it?"  
  
"It was only a question. No need to get all defensive."  
  
"What am I supposed to be besides defensive?" Harry asked indignantly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. It was just a question, and now I see I shouldn't have asked it." Draco shrugged in apology.  
  
"Damn right you shouldn't have."  
  
"We're agreed, then. I guess I'm just not thinking straight. I'm still emotional from his being back."  
  
"I know," Harry sighed, reaching over and gently squeezing Draco's shoulder. "It's a big adjustment for everyone, but I can imagine how much it's affecting you to have your godfather back."  
  
"It really is a rather large affectation," Draco admitted, turning on his side to face Harry fully.  
  
"I know," Harry returned, gathering the blonde into a hug which was avidly returned.  
  
They lay in silence for a moment before Draco yawned. "Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"  
  
"Of course not. You don't even have to ask."  
  
Sitting up, Draco pulled the blanket folded at the end of the bed and draped it over the two before he collapsed back against his pillow. He sighed blissfully as he was pulled against Harry, his back against Harry's chest, strong arms wrapping around him in an ever reassuring embrace.  
  
Lying together like so many night before, they let the lull of their steady breathing lead them into slumber.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Ugh. I had to rewrite this ending twice because it was too mushy the first two times. Granted, I'm a huge mush fan, but it was even too mushy for me. That's really bad when that happens. But I like it much better now. Anyway... I know some of you are probably thinking that Draco is going to be a little Cupid in this fic. Well, he's not! Draco meddles, sure (he is a Malfoy, after all), but he'll strictly be a mediator between Harry and Sev. Well, you'll see.  
  
Please review! I enjoy my reviews like I enjoy dreams about chocolate-covered Sev... Uhhh... sorry... So please review! It would mean oh so much to me. And as always, thanks for reading. Until next Friday! 


	6. Ready, Set, Go!

Title: Verisimilitude  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: R  
  
Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.  
  
Thanks to: Crazy Mary-J... You're my lifesaver with this, you know.  
  
A/N: I really like the events of this chapter. This is for all of you who've ever had crazy teachers/professors out there. Read on and enjoy!

OoOoOoO

Chapter 6: Ready, Set, Go!

Monday morning came none too soon for Harry. He always enjoyed starting off the day with teaching, and today would be no exception. In fact, today would be even more of an interesting day than usual.  
  
Exiting the kitchens, Harry happily nibbled on the bagel that one of the house elves had eagerly given him. He had decided to head down to class early. It wasn't that he wanted to review the lessons so much as he wanted to sit down behind his desk--his--before Snape arrived and tried to claim it back.  
  
Greeting a duo of Slytherins as he reached his classroom, he pushed the door open and descended the steps, dropping his bagel in surprise.  
  
It seemed that he wasn't the only one who had the idea of arriving early. Snape had made himself comfortable behind the desk, a satisfied smirk on his face at Harry's expression. "Is it a common occurrence with you to not be able to keep your hold on bread products?"  
  
Recovering swiftly, Harry waved the bagel into the trash bin and said conversationally, "I see you have reclaimed your desk." He suppressed the urge to reach for his wand as Snape gave him a smug look of triumph. "Well, I suppose I'll need a desk as well, then." A devilish glint entered his eyes as he took a spare quill and transfigured it carefully into a desk right next to Snape's. He paused only long enough to mentally gloat at the other man's outraged scowl before he stepped back to admire his handiwork.  
  
The desk was large--probably larger than it needed to be to serve its function--but matched the size of the adjacent desk. The deep cherry finish shone like the polished brass edging. On the top center was an embossed logo of Gryffindor House. Harry knew there was some form of bias for his former House in doing this, but he really couldn't resist adding a bit more irritation to Snape. And if the potions master's expression was anything to judge by, Harry would venture that his plan had been a success.  
  
Quickly transfiguring a matching chair, Harry sat down and began pulling items out of his satchel. He paid scant attention to the man whose irritation grew at Harry's mere presence.  
  
Smiling genuinely, Harry held out a parchment for Snape. "This is the review the students will be covering today--"  
  
"I know what material is covered," Snape interrupted rudely. "I do have a copy of the itinerary, or are you too daft to remember that which you gave to me?"  
  
Oh, he'd like to give the man something else, Harry thought darkly. Perhaps a split lip. Trying his best not to bark out an insult, he held out the parchment again. "Yes, but today--"  
  
"I know perfectly well what today is, and I most certainly do not need you to point it out for me."  
  
Harry shrugged, giving up. "Fine. Suit yourself."  
  
Severus smirked, clearly pleased with one-upping Potter yet again. Obviously the Gryffindor-for-life thought him stupid. Or maybe he had the memory span of a dimwitted troll. Either way, Severus wasn't about to let some little twit try to get the best of him.  
  
But when Potter started acting peculiar fifteen minutes later, he didn't quite know what to make of it.  
  
Opening his satchel, Harry pulled out a shrunken container, which he promptly returned to its original size with a mere wave of his hand. Then he grabbed a stack of blank cards and made his way around the room, placing one on each work station. Checking to make sure the back table was well stocked with ingredients, he sat back down and began scribbling away furiously in what looked to be a Muggle notebook.  
  
Severus was about to ask what was going on, but two Gryffindors took that moment to enter the classroom.  
  
They paused to give Snape morning greetings, but when he shot them a glare before they even opened their mouths, they reconsidered and kept moving until they were in from of Harry's desk.  
  
"Nice desk, professor," one of the teens said with a wide grin.  
  
"Thanks, Ezra. I think so, too." Harry chuckled as they found their seats.  
  
Immediately following them were several more students. The Gryffindors all shuddered involuntarily at the sight of Snape, as they remembered all too well the wrath the man had brought down upon them in their earliest two schooling years. The Slytherins, though, enthusiastically greeted him and wanted to know if he would be returning to his Head of House position.  
  
"That will be discussed with Professor Malfoy, but we shall see," Severus had answered noncommittally, receiving a healthy round of grumbling.  
  
When the last student had arrived, Harry rose from his seat and began, "Good morning, everyone. As I told you last week, your Potions classes for the remainder of the year will be headed by both Professor Snape and myself. We have different teaching styles, as I'm sure you have already noticed, but we will try our best to make the classes run smoothly." He stepped back, gesturing for Snape to add anything.  
  
Standing up as well, Severus said in his stern teaching tone, "I have reviewed all of your work over the span of my.. absence, and was most surprised that you had completed several advanced level potions successfully. All of you." With this last pointed remark, he left no room for confusion just whose House members he was referring to. "However, there are still two months left of term and much more difficult potions to brew, so there will be no premature slipping of responsibilities. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape," the class murmured in unison.  
  
"Well, now that we have that out of the way..." Harry once again took over the class. "Today is the Monday before an exam. You all know what that means, don't you?" He raised his wand, the class eyeing him in anticipation. He murmured a spell, and a misty stream of black trailed out of his wand and settled on each of the blank cards. When writing began to form, the students read the words eagerly. "Ready... set..." Harry raised his wand higher. "Go!" he cried as blue sparks shot out.  
  
The students flew out of their seats and ran toward the back of the room, grabbing the ingredients they needed and then hurrying back to their work stations to begin brewing their potions.  
  
"You only have one hour, so make sure you brew it right the first time!" Harry called out, watching in amusement as the students moved faster.  
  
He returned to his seat, consulting his notebook once again, completely oblivious to the other professor, who had settled back into his seat. It wasn't until a pale, strong hand gripped his wrist that he finally looked up.  
  
"What is going on, Potter?" Severus asked in a low tone. What kind of madness had he instilled upon the students to make them rush to finish a potion?  
  
"Why, the students are reviewing, of course," Harry answered innocently, being daring enough to bait the man with a smile.  
  
"Reviewing? What kind of review is this?" As far as Severus knew, the standard review required questions and answers and copious amounts of reading. Reviews did not include running around and speed-brewing potions. Did Potter have no respect for the art of potion-making?  
  
Sighing in resolution, Harry murmured, "All right, I'll explain." Then he glanced down. "But do you think you could let go of my wrist? You're cutting off my circulation."  
  
Flushing, Severus quickly released his hold with lightning speed.  
  
Quite amused and curious at the other man's reaction, Harry opted not to comment but instead finish his explanation. "The students had a bit of trouble on the first couple of exams. They weren't grasping the material as well as they should, which was a danger not only to their grades but to their selves as well. The last thing I wanted was for one of them to get injured. So I instated this game I came up with based around a similar Muggle version. Basically, each student has a different potion to brew within the span of one hour. And yes, before you ask, all of them can be finished within that time, granted they make their mistakes at the very beginning or not at all."  
  
He broke off at this point to observe the class. Two students, one from each House, were bringing more ingredients to their table, meaning they had to start over. The rest of the class were working diligently.  
  
Turning back to Snape, Harry continued, "After all of the potions are finished, each students gives a five-minute presentation on the properties and uses and such of their potion. Since they don't know which potion they will be brewing, they have to know all of them."  
  
"But why bother? Other than the humiliation of not knowing about a particular potion, what is their incentive for learning everything?"  
  
Reaching for the large container sitting on his desk, Harry tipped it slightly so that its contents could be seen. It was practically filled to the brim with candy of all varieties. "The faster they're done, the better choice of candy they get. Usually the last person is left with Slug Jellies or something equally atrocious."  
  
Severus couldn't help but be impressed. This method of review obviously worked, as he had seen the test scores. And he didn't need to be told how much of a motivation confectionaries could be. He had confiscated enough sweets in his classes over the years to supply Honeydukes for a decade. This was smart, very smart. But would be admit that to Potter and help stroke his ego any more?  
  
He didn't think so.  
  
"So in place of rotting their brains, you are rotting their teeth instead?" he sneered.  
  
Harry only chuckled and said thoughtfully, "I never thought of it that way, but I do suppose it's the better alternative of the two."  
  
Severus shook his head, but his mind was reeling. Who was this man that he was talking to? Surely it wasn't Harry Potter, simpleton extraordinaire. Why was he not throwing a fit in anger or doing something pointless, such as reading professional Quidditch statistics?  
  
It appeared that Potter had grown up in the past few years. He never would have thought that the reckless boy would turn into a hardworking man. It made him wonder what else about the younger man had changed.  
  
He must have pondered this for quite some time because he was startled when Harry called out, "Time's up!"  
  
At that point in the class, Harry already had a vial of the majority of the potions. The remaining few hurriedly poured their potions into a vial and handed them in. Then they started the presentations.  
  
Severus listened to the students with fascination. It appeared that they really knew what they were talking about. Even the Gryffindors were explaining knowledgeably. He had expected far less from them, and the faintest trace of respect manifested itself in the back of his mind, where it could easily be ignored.  
  
After all of the presentations were over and class came to an end, each student received his or her choice of candy, starting with the fastest potion brewer. At the end, a Slytherin female reached her hand into the container and stared at the candy with disdain. "Slug Jellies," she sniffed. "Last review I got Fizzing Whizbees."  
  
"Well, Rina, do you know what you did wrong?" Harry asked the girl.  
  
"I pet the saurbeetle antennae in at the wrong time," she answered immediately, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"And what did I teach you guys about the Darkness potion?"  
  
"ABC. Antennae before claws. Sense it, then pinch it." She looked upset for not remembering that earlier.  
  
"Hey, no worries. This was only the review. Now you'll remember it for the exam on Wednesday."  
  
"Thanks, professor." She began to walk away.  
  
"Oh, and Rina?" When she turned around, Harry said, "Two points to Slytherin for a correct recall of information." He tossed her a chocolate frog.  
  
She smiled faintly before gathering her bag and joining her friends that were waiting in the doorway.  
  
When they left, Harry turned to Snape. "So, what did you think of my review?"  
  
This was a many-layered answer for Severus. For one thing, he was still irked that the students speed-brewed potions. Plus he didn't know what sort of information was retained when each student only worked on one potion and relied on the knowledge of others for the other potions. Their previous test scores were impressive, yes, but the same grades could have been achieved by late night cramming.  
  
Still, the idea itself was interesting. The students obviously enjoyed these reviews. And since it didn't seem that they knew in advance what potion they would be individually brewing, he surmised that they did have to know all of them by default. Clever, clever Potter. Apparently he wasn't as daft as Severus repeatedly accused him of being.  
  
Of course, he wasn't about to admit that aloud.  
  
Instead he answered, "Quite unorthodox. But I wouldn't expect any less from you, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry laughed, obviously taking the words as a compliment. "And this was just the first class. Wait until you see what's in store for the rest of the day!"  
  
There was a little too much enthusiasm there for Severus's liking, but he couldn't help but be intrigued. What other surprises were in store?

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

What other surprises, indeed. ::smirks:: My, my, they're actually getting along! Of course, anyone who knows my writing knows that I can't resist throwing obstacles in the way to create more havoc... Of course, I'm still working on that part... Oh well.  
  
Please review! I do so love reviews like I love my new HP book cover. I value your input, and it means the world to me. I'm writing this fic for... well, me, actually, but I always was good at sharing.  
  
Unfortunately, the new semester just started back up for me this week, so I may not be able to post every week like I wanted to. I haven't been able to write as much lately, so I'm falling a bit behind. I'll try my best, though! Obviously I'd much rather write this fic than read my Psychology of Aging book, anyway. Bleh. Anyway, just thought I'd let you know. Perhaps a little encouragement could do wonders?  
  
Btw, if you're wondering where those student names came from... Ezra is what I'm going to name my firstborn son, and Rina is a spin on Rinoa from FFVIII, which I'm currently trying to beat.  
  
Until next chapter, then! 


	7. Blast From the Past

Title: Verisimilitude  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: R  
  
Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.  
  
Thanks to: Crazy Mary-J... You definitely helped me out with the events of this chapter...  
  
A/N: Hey looky, another chapter out on time! I'm doing so well with this school/writing thing (it's because I'm writing in my classes when I should be taking notes). I cannot tell you how much fun it was writing this chapter. And I dare say it's the longest one yet! So... read on and enjoy!  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Chapter 7: Blast From the Past

Collapsing onto his bed, Severus squeezed his eyes shut as he mentally shuffled through the events of the day. Each class had a different style of review, each effective in its own way. Even the first-year Hufflepuff/Slytherin class went smoothly. It was something he had never seen before. Then again, it wasn't such a surprise considering he was practically existing in a universe foreign to him.  
  
With a frustrated growl, he threw a pillow over his head. By some wicked twist of fate, he had been poisoned by his former Dark Lord and pretty much marked for death. And then he was saved by some unknown cure, discovered by--hmm, exactly who did discover the antidote? He would have to ask Albus later.  
  
So here he was now, five years later and not a minute of those five years older, and his life was--well, he didn't actually have a life at the moment. Rather, it was currently invaded by stand-ins that had taken over everything but his personal rooms. If it had happened to anyone else, he probably would have found the entire situation almost laughable. As it was, he was a bit less than amused.  
  
Severus had always prided himself in being in control of his life. Even as a Death Eater, his actions were somewhat counterbalanced by his spying. But now, now he really didn't know how to go about, how to once again reclaim what he had lost. Potter was right; the situation sucked.  
  
He was interrupted from his morbid musings by a knock on his door. It wasn't Draco; he would have just barged right in as he always did. Severus wasn't up for being social at the moment, but as the insistent knocking repeated, he figured the person would not be leaving anytime soon.  
  
Pushing himself up from his comfortable bed, he stalked into the sitting room and threw open the door, scowling instantly.  
  
Harry Potter stared back at him, hand poised in midair as he was about to knock yet again. Lowering his hand, he smiled sheepishly. "Did I disturb you?"  
  
"Always, Mr. Potter," Severus clipped back automatically.  
  
Shrugging the comment off, Harry continued, "I need to make a quick trip into Knockturn Alley for some ingredients I'm low on for the sixth-years' review tomorrow. Would you like to accompany me?" As the other man opened his mouth in what Harry knew would be a rude refusal, he added, "Or perhaps you'd like to stay here and have tea with Albus and Minerva? I do believe they were about to call on you."  
  
That was a quick decision made. Stepping past Potter, Severus closed the door behind him and started down the corridor with hasty strides.  
  
Chuckling, Harry followed after him.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
"I just need to run into the shop right next door and then I'll be done," Harry said as he left the dank, dusty little shop they were currently in.  
  
Severus glanced about in disinterest, having been in this particular shop numerous times before. The shopkeeper was a leering, evil-eyed old man who was creepy even by Severus's high tolerance of shady characters. Deciding the best place to wait would be outside, he exited the shop and leaned back against the brick building cooled by lack of sunlight.  
  
He had received many a glance, as all of the local witches and wizards had known about his previous... condition. He had scowled at the lot of them, causing their curious selves to scamper off like frightened diricawls. Good riddance, indeed.  
  
As he waited patiently, Severus could feel eyes on him. Turning to his left, he saw a burly wizard glaring in his general direction. He tensed for a moment, then chided himself for being so jumpy. There was no reason to be so suspicious of some oaf just because he was glaring at nothing. Honestly. The war had been over for a few years now, so there was no need to be paranoid. It's not like everyone was out to get him.  
  
Or so he thought, until a wand was pointed menacingly at his nose. Damned introspection! He hadn't even heard the oaf approach! Sneering down the end of the wand, he quickly shuffled through his memory for the oaf's identity. "Can I help you?" he asked coolly, his mind blanking. At least he wasn't an ex-Death Eater. Severus relaxed a notch at this thought.  
  
The man only glared, beady eyes narrowing further as he jabbed his wand into the side of Severus's neck, angered at the potions master's flippancy. "No, you can't!" he spat out. "It's too late for any help from you!" He stared hard at the man, apparently expecting some type of affirmative answer by way of recognition.  
  
Having none of this, Severus merely smirked. "You know, I do believe you are correct." He held in a gasp as the wand stabbed his windpipe. Obviously that was not the response the man had been looking for.  
  
"Still don't remember?" the man hissed, face inching dangerously closer. "Then let me refresh your memory. Your Potions class, twelve years ago. You failed me every year, and I failed my N.E.W.T.s because of you. That ruined every chance I had at getting a decent job in the Ministry. Know who I am now?"  
  
Ah, now Severus remembered who the man was. A right horror in class, even worse than Longbottom. A danger to everyone around him. Actually, Severus was surprised he was still walking around, he was so accident prone. But instead of confirming the other man's words, he answered simply, "Sorry, I don't remember you. Too bad about your incompetence, though."  
  
While he said those words, Severus's hand had been slowly curling, reaching up into the sleeve of his robes for his own wand. Just a little further... a little more... a little more... His eyes widened an inconspicuous fraction as he realized that he didn't have his wand with him. He must have left it in his room. Great, just great. He had a crazed ex-student pointing a wand at him, with no way to defend himself. He was abysmal at wandless magic, so that couldn't help him. And now he angered him even more. Wouldn't you know.  
  
"I was ecstatic when I heard you were dying," the man grinned sadistically. " I hoped that a cure would never be found, but it was. You should be dead right now!"  
  
"So... what? Are you going to kill me?" Severus mocked, unable to stop himself. Damnit! He was usually so levelheaded with his thinking before he spoke!  
  
"Of course not. I'm no Death Eater," he said pointedly, basking in Severus's scowl. "But I will hex you until you wish you were." He pulled his wand back, spell on his lips.  
  
But then a blur of black appeared and slammed into the man, who ricocheted off of Severus and sent him sprawling in the opposite direction.  
  
Pulling the wand-waving lunatic to his feet, Harry glared furiously at him. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he seethed.  
  
"Who the hell do you think--" the man effectively cut himself off as he took sight of the famous lightning bolt scar.  
  
"What? You think it's fun to hex people? Is that it?" Harry pressed harshly. "I should turn you in to the Minister."  
  
"No, don't!" he panicked, holding his hands out as if to protect himself. "I didn't mean--"  
  
"You didn't mean?" Harry repeated menacingly.  
  
"No! That's not--I'm sorry!" he cried and ran off.  
  
Harry made no move to stop him. Instead he turned to Snape, who was still on the ground. He couldn't help but stare at the older man in concern and surprise.  
  
Legs curled up in front of him and resting back on his hands, Severus's breaths came harsh and ragged. His onyx eyes were staring straight ahead, blinking in and out of focus. He wasn't scared, nor was he in shock. No, he was furious!  
  
As a hand was held out to him, intent on helping him up, he growled fiercely and lifted himself up to his feet on his own. He glared at the man with such venom that he took a step back in surprise. "Let's go!" he snapped, spinning on his heel and stalking off, leaving Harry to stare after him in confusion.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Two hours later, Harry was back in his room, mulling over the earlier events. The walk back from Hogsmeade had been tense, silent. Harry hadn't dared say anything so as not to upset the already angered man. Maybe he was still shaken up? Harry felt some sort of guilt for dragging the other man along on his errands. After all, had he not asked, Snape never would've been there to be threatened. He was still curious as to what happened.  
  
Determined, he decided to head down to the dungeons and talk to Snape. He wanted to make sure he was all right.  
  
Harry made the lengthy trip to the dungeons in record time, moving faster in his purposeful state. Before long, he was standing in front of Snape's door for the second time that night. Not allowing himself to hesitate, he quickly knocked on the door.  
  
He was startled when it was immediately opened, the potions master grabbing his arm and pulling him inside.  
  
"Why?" Severus asked. "Why did you do it?"  
  
Harry assumed he was referring to knocking the man down earlier. "He had you cornered. I was trying to help--"  
  
"I didn't need your help!" Severus interrupted snidely, taking a small step forward. "I never need help, especially from you, Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry frowned. That was not what he expected. He figured Snape was just embarrassed for being caught unarmed or something. He never imagined that Snape blamed him! "From the look of the situation, you needed some sort of help!" he protested in annoyance.  
  
Eyes flashing, Severus returned maliciously, "Did that feel good, knocking that fool over? Did you enjoy playing the hero once again?"  
  
He was going to let the previous comments go, but Harry was much too disturbed by that last insult. "Oh yes, I always enjoy throwing myself in the face of danger, of imminent death," he snapped sarcastically, angry eyes matching those of the man glaring hatefully at him. "I'll do us both a favor. If I ever stumble upon you in a threatening situation again, I'll leave you to rot. Satisfied?" And with that he stomped out of the room, slamming the portrait shut loudly behind him.  
  
Incensed, Severus picked up a textbook and launched it at the door, relishing in the reverberated echo that stretched across the room.  
  
Of all the nerve! Potter had managed to turn around Severus's own rant so that he was the insulted one! What good was a rant if it wasn't even effectively carried through? Not much bloody good, he mused as his anger began to slowly subside.  
  
It used to be so entertaining to insult Potter because when the boy insulted him back, it resulted in a loss of Gryffindor House points. But now he could argue with the man all day and not gain a thing. He couldn't even get the last bloody word in!  
  
And if he really, really thought and lingered on it, he could understand Potter's actions, his vehement reaction to Severus's insults. But something about the man made it extremely difficult to admit defeat or wrongdoing, even on something as trivial as this. Why did Potter always make people feel like situations were their fault when they weren't? That got his anger flaring up yet again.  
  
Throwing himself onto his bed, pillow once again pressed over his face, Severus fought the urge to scream. He knew he would be getting no sleep tonight.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
The start of the second-year Slytherin/Ravenclaw class went somewhat smoothly, if not a bit tense. Since it was a lower year, their test review was a question and answer game where the students were divided into teams interspersed by members of both Houses. Because he was still grading essays, Harry left Snape in charge of the review.  
  
It had seemed like a good idea at the time.  
  
Before long, it became obvious to Harry that the game was biased. Snape was giving the more difficult questions to the Ravenclaws and asking them in an intimidating manner, and the Slytherins were answering only half-correctly and still receiving full points. Not exactly a way to act professional.  
  
Clearing his throat, Harry said from his desk, "Perhaps you should vary the questions up a bit." He wanted Snape to know that he noticed the favoritism.  
  
Throwing a glare over his shoulder, he returned easily, "I was under the impression that this was my class as well, Professor Potter." Severus was awarded a calculated frown from Potter and some low chuckles from a few Slytherin students, which were promptly squelched under Potter's warning glare.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry answered with all the calm he could muster, "I am well aware of that, Professor Snape. I was merely stating that perhaps--"  
  
"What were you merely stating?" Severus interrupted snidely. "Perhaps I've gotten rusty in my absence and need your expertise to teach a class I've been teaching for a good fifteen years?"  
  
Standing slowly, eyes never leaving Snape's, Harry said, "Class, you are dismissed early."  
  
As they started gathering their belongings, Severus objected, "Class isn't over yet." They paused.  
  
"Class is over. Now!" Harry barked, and the students scrambled out of the room without a backwards glance, the slamming door an indicator of their departure.  
  
There was no sound save for the harsh breathing from both of them. Words were not needed as thoughts were plainly divulged in the matching sneers. It had been reduced to an amateurish staring contest until Harry finally found fit to release his torrent of angry thoughts.  
  
"Why are you trying to belittle me in front of the students?" he exploded.  
  
"Why are you questioning my teaching skills?" Severus countered hotly, blatantly ignoring the fact that he had done the same thing to the other man on more than one occasion. He returned to his desk and began to shuffle papers together blindly. He had to occupy his hands, which were just itching to throttle Potter's delicate neck. As appealing as the idea was, he couldn't commit homicide on a fellow professor, and he used the title loosely.  
  
"I wasn't! I was merely commenting on the fact that you were favoring the Slytherins during the review!"  
  
"Hmm, and I suppose you don't have a tendency to turn your head at any infractions committed by students of your former House?"  
  
"I most certainly do not. You can ask any students of any House. I take away just as many points from Gryffindor as I do the other House members for certain offenses. That's part of my job as a professor: to be neutral."  
  
Severus opened his mouth to say something, but he promptly closed it again. Anything he said now would only sound childish. Loathe as he was to admit it, Potter was right. Severus had been singling out the Slytherins. But he was just so angry! Not about the class, but about last night. He had always had problems admitting when he needed help, and to receive the unwelcome but much needed help of Harry Potter? It just really got to him. How ironic was it that the unruly student was now the one teaching Severus lessons he didn't realize he needed to learn?  
  
"Look, Potter--"  
  
"Scaring off the second-years now, are you?" Draco's smooth voice interrupted from the doorway. He descended the steps until he was standing in front of their desks, alternating curious glances between the two.  
  
"There was a slight... misunderstanding," Severus explained with a shrug as he continued to stack his papers away--neatly this time.  
  
Changing his gaping expression to a casual one, Harry affirmed, "Misunderstanding, yes." He chanced a sideways glance at Snape, who paid neither of the two any heed.  
  
Draco assessed the situation carefully. When he ran into one of his second-years on her way from the dungeons, she told him what had happened in class. Having dismissed his own students early was well, he immediately made his way to the Potions classroom. Entering the room quietly, he watched them argue back and forth. It was quite comical to Draco how the two were so alike in their anger. The same tones, same facial expressions, and the same argument they had before. If they were going to bicker, couldn't they at least pick a new topic?  
  
He sighed. "Look. I realize that you two don't quite get along, but now it's affecting your work and your students. Don't you think you should reach some sort of truce already?"  
  
"As always, you are right, Draco," Harry admitted in defeat after a short pause, giving the blonde fuel for a smirk. "I guess we have been acting a bit... out of character." He glanced over at Snape. "What do you say, sir?" He held out a hand. "Truce?"  
  
Eyeing the man warily for a moment, Severus reached over and grasped Potter's hand in a firm handshake. "Truce," he agreed.  
  
"Now that's what I like to see," Draco nodded in satisfaction. Glancing at his watch, he said, "Next class is starting soon, so I need to get back upstairs. Keep it civil, you two." And with a quick wave, he left.  
  
Picking up a quill and absently tapping it on his desk, Harry pondered what had just happened. Perhaps they had reached a plateau in their resentment for one another and could move on. Perhaps they could even be--dare he even think it--friends. "Professor Snape?" he asked tentatively, gaining the man's attention. "Would you like to have lunch with me today?"  
  
Well, what harm could it do? They did need to learn to get along, after all. "All right," Severus conceded.  
  
Both heaving quiet sighs of relief, they returned to preparing for the next class.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Hahaha!! I love torturing Sev! I'm just soooooo mean. Wait until you see the next chapter! Oh, uh... forget I mentioned anything... Anyway, I am so very happy that you guys like this fic. I honestly didn't expect this kind of response from it. It really makes it that much more fun to write.  
  
Please review! As I just stated, it really does make my day to hear your kind and encouraging words. And believe me, I could use them if I'm going to continue slacking off at school so I can write this and get the chaps out on time. And if you're like me and don't quite have the time to review, thanks for reading anyway. I do so appreciate it. Alrighty then, till next chapter. Peace out!


	8. Friends, Indeed

Title: Verisimilitude  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: R  
  
Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.  
  
Thanks to: Crazy Mary-J... You're my lifesaver with this, you know.  
  
A/N: I love this chapter. In fact, I think it's my favorite yet. You know how much I love writing this fic? I'm actually keeping up with it. In all reality, I should be slacking off and working more on my classes than on this fic, but no. I'm keeping up with both. So yeah, I'm quite happy with myself. And I hope you guys are too. So... read on and enjoy!  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Chapter 8: Friends, Indeed

.  
Lunchtime found the two in the sitting room of the Potions classroom, chatting amiably over pointless topics to mask their obvious nervousness over delving into a more substantial conversation.  
  
Finally, after full-circling and commenting on the weather for the second time in ten minutes, Harry decided to chance asking a question that he had wondered about on more than one occasion. "What was it like? To wake up after so long, I mean?"  
  
Severus sighed, folding the corners of his cloth napkin uneasily. He had dreaded this question. And even though he knew someone would ask it eventually, he still wasn't quite prepared for it. Because that made this real, and while he knew it was real, he still didn't want to deal with it. Perhaps if he talked about it, he would be able to stop dwelling on it. Even talking to Potter would be better than not talking at all.  
  
"It was disorienting," he admitted tentatively. "It felt like nothing had even happened. And then to find out that so much time had indeed passed..." He coughed. "In sum, it's like I am now living in someone else's world."  
  
At the words, Harry felt a wave of guilt. He had, for all intents and purposes, planned on retiring from his teaching position when Snape returned. Now he was only fueling the man's discontent. But he couldn't resign now because it would be seen as pity. And even though Harry knew that wasn't the fact, he knew Snape would see it as such. Instead he decided to look at the situation from a different perspective. "Do you think that maybe your life was in need of a change?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"No," was the automatic answer. Then Severus sighed yet again. "I don't know. Maybe. I just wish something so drastic hadn't happened."  
  
"Well, look at it this way. You have a clean bill of health!" Harry said cheerfully.  
  
Cracking a hint of a smile, Severus murmured, "I suppose so." He shook his head. "When did I become so morose?"  
  
"Do you mean tonight, or in general?" Harry joked.  
  
Severus stared hard at him. "Watch it, Potter. I'm still your elder," he reprimanded without a trace of malice.  
  
"Oh yeah, like you're that much older than me," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "In fact, there are five less years between our ages than there were previous. And in case you hadn't noticed, I am an adult now."  
  
Oh, Severus had noticed, all right. It was difficult not to notice when the spawn of the bane of his existence had been acting more mature in these past few days than he himself had. It was something he was thoroughly embarrassed about but was ecstatic that Potter didn't seem interested in bringing up. Yet. "Quite right," Severus muttered, more to himself than anything.  
  
Harry watched the other man contemplatively. There was just so much hidden behind those eyes, and he wished he could be clued in to some of it. That thought alone startled him. He honestly wouldn't have even cared before, but now he did. Maybe they could be friends after all. Clearing his throat, Harry broke the silence. "Ugh. I just remembered that I still haven't finished making up some of the exams, so I need to do that. I'll probably be in here forever tonight." He gave a half-smile. "You're more than welcome to join me."  
  
Severus considered the offer. "Well, I have some matters to attend to this evening, but if I can take care of those in a timely manner, then I will be back to help."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
As they both finished their lunches, they cleaned up and began to prepare for the afternoon classes. Amidst the silence, Severus murmured, "Thank you for the lunch invitation, Potter."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"What?" Severus glanced at the other man questioningly.  
  
"Call me Harry. We are colleagues now, so it is only fitting. Besides, I think somewhere down the line we can even be friends."  
  
Eyebrow raised, he replied, "All right... Harry."  
  
With a nod of encouragement, Harry waited expectantly for a return gesture. Receiving none, he asked, "Well? Can I call you by your first name also?"  
  
"No," the potions master answered.  
  
"Come on, it's only fair," Harry complained.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Severus shook his head. "That is too bizarre. Isn't it bizarre enough as it is that I am now calling you by your given name?"  
  
"Not at all!" Harry protested. "Now come on. Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Be that way then... Severus."  
  
Severus was going to chastise the younger man for his cheekiness, then stopped himself in disbelieving realization. He liked the way Harry said his name. He liked that they were on a first-name basis. Not wanting to sort out these thoughts at the present, he pushed them to the back of his mind and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he relented. "You may call me Severus, if you wish."  
  
Beaming, Harry replied, "Thank you, Severus." With a wink, he turned back to the notes he had been looking over.  
  
Severus inwardly groaned, hoping he wouldn't regret this.  
  
Friends, indeed.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
That evening, Harry and Draco were in the sitting room, each busy working on class materials. Harry was on the floor, stacks and stacks of parchments and books surrounding him in an arch. Draco lounged on the couch, his surrounding parchments in much neater stacks. They had been working nonstop for the past two hours and could have used a break.  
  
Lucky for them, a break came in the form of a fiery-tempered redhead and a bookwormish brunette.  
  
As the door to the room all but flew open, effectively startling the occupants, Ron Weasley burst in and commented observantly, "Wow, that looks really boring."  
  
"Ron! Honestly! Hello Harry, Draco."  
  
"Hermione!" Harry jumped up and hugged the woman fiercely, then gave Ron a firm handshake. "Ron. What brings you two to Hogwarts?"  
  
"We were in Hogsmeade and decided to pop over for a quick hello," Hermione answered, arm around Harry's waist.  
  
"Well, I never say no to an interruption from work." Harry kissed her cheek affectionately.  
  
"Nor do I." Draco rose from his spot to greet the others. "Weasley. Granger," he nodded to them.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, how many times have I told you that it's Weasley now?" Hermione scolded, giving the man a quick hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Draco drawled, to which Hermione nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"So, where is your other half?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, he and George are perfecting their newest product and couldn't leave at 'such a crucial stage,'" she mimicked, making everyone laugh.  
  
"In fact, we should probably go check on them and make sure they didn't blow up their shop like last time. I refuse to help in mass production again, nor will I participate in any guinea pig testing." Ron made a face, and everyone shuddered in silent agreement.  
  
"Good idea, mate," Harry said, walking them to the door. "We should have lunch sometime this week."  
  
"Definitely," Hermione agreed. "Draco?"  
  
"Just tell me when."  
  
"Wonderful. We'll owl you, then." She waved goodbye.  
  
"Good night. Don't stay up too late, now," Ron called before following Hermione out.  
  
No sooner than the door closed did Draco groan. "That's exactly what I was thinking. I'm beat." He flopped down on the thick black carpet, upsetting Harry's stacks of parchments.  
  
Sighing in exasperation, Harry moved them out of the way and lay down beside the blonde, arms under his head as a pillow. "I suppose a little rest couldn't hurt," he murmured, shutting his eyes.  
  
"No," Draco mumbled sleepily in agreement, already half-asleep.  
  
A short while later both were snoring softly.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Severus wandered down the quiet hallway. He had just left from a meeting with Albus that had him very much confused, not to mention adequately curious. They had gone through the standard polite conversational topics before Severus dove into the matter that he wanted to discuss: who was the one that found the antidote to cure him?  
  
"It was a group effort," Albus had said. "There was a small team of people working together on it. Of course, one person did find the crucial mixture of ingredients needed. But said person did not want the attention of discovering this and so gave the entire group recognition. Only myself and the small group know this, and now you do as well. I imagine if this person wanted you to know this, then said person would divulge this information to you."  
  
Being given an unsatisfactory answer, Severus decided to try and prod Harry for some information. If he remembered correctly, and he did, before he went into stasis Harry told him of his desire to help work on the antidote. Severus hoped that he had. He figured he could now ask Harry some things and actually get answers since they were now... almost friends.  
  
Friends. With Harry Potter. Never in all his years of knowing the younger man did he ever think they could be friends. Maybe that stasis did do him some good, after all. He found himself quite enjoying Harry's company these past few days. It was even entertaining to fight with him! Annoying and draining, yes, but entertaining nonetheless. Did that mean they were actual friends?  
  
Sure, Severus had friends. Draco and Albus, and occasionally the other professors, if they weren't being trying. He supposed adding another to the list would be refreshing.  
  
Approaching the Potions classroom, he glanced around and saw that it was unoccupied. His scrutinizing gaze noticed a faint light filtering out from underneath the door of the sitting room. He knocked, receiving no response, so he opened the door.  
  
What he saw made him freeze in mid-step.  
  
Harry and Draco were asleep on the floor amidst their work. The two looked quite comfortable, as Draco's face was buried in Harry's neck, and their arms were wrapped loosely around each other.  
  
Quietly shutting the door, he hurried out of there. Not dating, hmm? Well, maybe they weren't. Maybe they were just--he growled, not wanting to linger on that thought.  
  
He stopped. Why would he care if there was something between the two? They were both adults. It wasn't like it affected him in any way. Just because he was attracted to Harry didn't mean--  
  
"Oh, bloody hell!"  
  
Racing to his room, Severus called out the password in a rushed breath and entered, leaning back against the closed door. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest, but it wasn't front his mad dash.  
  
No. No, no, no, no, no... He couldn't be attracted to Harry. He just... couldn't. Refusing to deal with these thoughts right now, he grabbed a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion and downed it, collapsing on his bed and sinking into the ever welcoming embrace of oblivion.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
I wasn't kidding last chapter when I said that torturing Sev was just the best thing in the world. I couldn't keep from grinning as I wrote the end... So much fun! I know some of you are probably getting a bit impatient due to no slashy goodness yet (and I'm quite astonished that more of you haven't started yelling at me over it), but we'll be getting there soon. I've got most of this fic planned out, so all I have to do is write it!  
  
Please review. Your encouraging words really are what keeps me motivated to write as much and as fast as I do. Otherwise I'd take my sweet lil old time! I appreciate that more than I can say. Handfuls of golden snitches to you all!  
  
As always, thank you profusely for reading and/or reviewing. Until next chapter, then!


	9. Figuring It Out

Title: Verisimilitude  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: R  
  
Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.  
  
Thanks to: Crazy Mary-J... You're my lifesaver with this, you know.  
  
A/N: To be quite honest, I didn't think I would get this chapter finished on time. But, instead of working on my test review, I decided to write this. So yay for you, boo for me. Anyway, this chapter is quite long. I was thinking about chopping it in half and adding the second half to the next chapter, but then I decided that it goes better together. Anyway, I think this chapter answers some questions about just exactly what kind of relationship is forming between the two. And if it doesn't, well... The next chapter should! Uhh.. nevermind! Anyway, read on and enjoy!  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Chapter 9: Figuring It Out

.  
Harry arrived in the Potions classroom first on Wednesday, which was surprising since he wasn't there long before class started. He had noticed Severus's absence at breakfast and had almost gone so far as to check up on the man, but then he figured that Severus had things to do.  
  
Now class was just about ready to start, and still no potions master had arrived. Glancing at his watch, he sighed and stood up, about to hush the dull murmur of the students' conversations.  
  
Before he could even say a word, the door flew open, and Severus stalked in. Harry almost laughed at how much that entrance used to startle him and everyone else in his Potions class back when he was still a student. He observed that some of the current students had jumped in their seats as well.  
  
As Severus sat down at his desk, Harry greeted, "Good morning."  
  
"What? Oh, morning," Severus mumbled without glancing up from a stack of paperwork he was rifling through.  
  
Frowning, Harry asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Shrugging it off, he announced, "All right, class. You know what to do." As they quieted down, he passed out their exams and returned to his own desk, blatantly staring at the other man. This was not the potions master's typical behavior. Perhaps something happened to him? He knew it was not his business, but he had to ask. "Severus?" When the man showed no signs of hearing, Harry reached over and laid a palm on his arm. "Severus?" he repeated.  
  
At the contact, Severus jumped and pulled his arm away quickly, chancing a look at the other man. Harry's piercing gaze was on him, trying to read him. He could practically hear the wheels in Harry's brain turning as he wondered what exactly was wrong with Severus. But no, he was not going to give away anything, was going to act all nonchalant. "I'm fine, Harry," he muttered, flushing. Oh Salazar, he was flushing like a little twit! Could this possibly get any worse?  
  
"Are you sure? You're looking, well... rather flushed."  
  
With an embarrassed moan, Severus opened a book and ducked behind it so he didn't have to feel the weight of Harry's eyes on him.  
  
"If you're not feeling well, you should go see Poppy," Harry argued. Severus just wasn't acting like his normal self this morning. Harry could tell something was wrong.  
  
Oh, the perfect chance to escape! Not about to pass on the offer of getting the hell out of there, Severus murmured, "I do think I could use some air."  
  
"All right. Go get some rest, too. I'll take care of the classes."  
  
Nodding in appreciation, Severus hurried out of the room without a backwards glance. But instead of making his way to the infirmary, he wandered the halls aimlessly. There was no way he would try to get some rest. Every time he closed his eyes for more than a few seconds, he could see Harry's concerned frown haunting him.  
  
What was wrong with him? He was a grown man, for Salazar's sake! And Harry was--now he was a grown man as well. Were the fates tempting him with something he couldn't have? He knew from experience that the fates were cruel, but this really was a bit much. How was he expected to function normally on a daily basis when being in such close proximity to the man for several hours at a time? He really, really could use a distraction or something--anything--to take his mind off of--  
  
"Severus."  
  
He paused, noticing the headmaster off to the side of the hallway, peering at him from over his half-moon spectacles. Severus just stared blankly at him.  
  
"I see you've taken to pacing back and forth in front of my office. Would you care to come up for a chat?"  
  
Glancing around, he found that he had indeed been bumbling about in front of the gargoyle statue. With a simple defeated nod, he found himself being ushered up to the headmaster's office.  
  
Seated comfortably, he declined the standard offer of tea and sherbet lemons and once again fell into his brooding mode before being swiftly interrupted.  
  
"Something troubling you, Severus?" Albus asked rhetorically, settling back into his plushy chair to await the man's response.  
  
Having dealt with this man for a good majority of his life, Severus knew the pointlessness of lying to the old wizard. It would only result in more harping and sherbet lemons than he could possibly stand. He learned that lesson the hard way. Sighing in resolution, he said, "More than you know, Albus. More than you know."  
  
"Care to talk about it?"  
  
"It's not really something I wish to discuss, especially since I am still quite thrown by the matter."  
  
Chuckling lightly, Albus put in, "Life getting in the way of life?"  
  
Considering the words, Severus nodded the affirmative. "Something like that. Or someone, rather."  
  
"Ah." Understanding dawned on the headmaster's face. "Are you and Harry not getting along?"  
  
"No, we are. It's just--" he was finding it difficult to express the problems with words. Luckily Albus had years of experience in interpreting these types of statements and finished the thought for him.  
  
"You don't know what to think of the man he has become, since all you remember is the boy he used to be."  
  
"Exactly. And now I'm so confused, and I hate it. Why does he make me feel this way?"  
  
"What way?" Albus asked gently, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Like I... Oh, never mind." Eyebrows knitted together and scowl firmly in place, he looked the part of a sulking teen.  
  
Deciding not the comment on that, Albus merely stated, "Just give it some time. The situation will play itself out."  
  
"I hope so," he muttered darkly. Standing, he shook the headmaster's hand gratefully. "Thank you, Albus." He mustered up a hint of a smile before taking his leave.  
  
Albus sipped his tea demurely. While he prided himself in his outstanding powers to meddle and manipulate, he decided to merely sit back and be an observer. Relationships were far too delicate to tamper with, and should the two decide to go down that road, it would be of their own volition.  
  
He smiled in amusement, wondering what the rest of the school would think.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
When Severus hadn't returned to any of the classes and was absent for both lunch and dinner, Harry's worry over the man only increased. It was indeed foreign for him to be caring at all, but he was amazed at how natural it felt as well.  
  
He was well aware of his rapid change in thoughts. That was why he hadn't been too shocked over his attraction to the older man. It was quite amusing to him, really. Five years ago he wouldn't have given Severus a second glance, except maybe in loathing. Now he found himself giving second and third glances, most definitely liking what he was seeing. He wasn't a conventional handsome, but that was what made him all the more appealing. The last thing Harry wanted was a carbon copy of one of those mindless muscle flexers on the covers of trashy magazines. No, he preferred someone real.  
  
And Severus was as real as they got.  
  
It wasn't all physical attraction, though. Harry wasn't shallow like that. No, he was positively intrigued by the man's personality. He used to be irked by his brooding and biting wit, and he certainly couldn't stand the constant barrage of insults. But now, as an adult, Harry was much more tolerable of these personality quirks. In fact, they only added to the appeal.  
  
He wanted to crack the other man's shell, and he would. He desperately wanted the man as a friend. And if they happened to become more than that, then Harry would definitely jump at the opportunity.  
  
Lounging around lazily on his sofa, he didn't move an inch even when his door swung open and Draco barged into the room.  
  
He stood over Harry, staring down at the man. "Get up, lazy," he mock ordered in a stern voice, to which Harry rolled his eyes but grudgingly scrunched up to give the blonde room to sit. "How long have you been just lying here?"  
  
"For a while. I'm just letting my thoughts drift."  
  
"Oh? Over anything in particular? Or anyone?" he asked in a knowing voice.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I was just thinking about a bottle of ink."  
  
"What?" Draco wrinkled his nose at the seemingly random topic.  
  
"I spilled a bottle of ink earlier. When cleaning it up, I noticed that it was the same color as your godfather's eyes."  
  
Draco was absolutely floored. He didn't know which amused him more, the fact that Harry was thinking about Severus in a seemingly interested way or the fact that he was actually speaking about it freely to Draco.  
  
"You know, Severus is extremely sexy, in a dark and brooding kind of way," he continued, speaking more to himself than to Draco.  
  
"He does have a certain... enigmatic charm," Draco agreed. So not only was Harry thinking about Severus, but he also found the other man sexy. At this rate, Draco wouldn't even have to think about dropping hints here and there to help the two along. Not that he would have, anyway. He knew that Harry was dense, but he'd figure things out eventually. Now all he had to do was see how his godfather was faring by way of his feelings.  
  
"Do you know if he's all right?" Harry asked, snapping Draco out of his daze.  
  
"Why? Is something wrong with him?" he asked, concern evident.  
  
Harry frowned. "I don't know. He was a bit... off this morning. When he showed up from class this morning, he was barely on time. And then he wouldn't really look at or talk to me. Plus he was rather flushed. I suggested he go see Poppy, and then he left. I haven't seen him since."  
  
"Hmm, maybe I should go see how he's doing."  
  
"Maybe you should," Harry agreed.  
  
Standing, Draco said, "I think I'll go do that now." He took a few steps forward and turned back to find Harry once again outstretched on the sofa. "You aren't going to see me out?"  
  
"You know where the door is. You saw yourself in."  
  
"Git."  
  
"Prat," Harry shot back teasingly.  
  
Shaking his head, Draco told him, "I'll see you at breakfast." Then he gave him a wicked grin. "Sweet dreams," he called out as he left, just barely dodging an airborne pillow aimed at his back.  
  
On his way down to his godfather's room, Draco repeated Harry's words to himself. Not arriving early as usual, avoiding Harry, flushing... To him it sounded like a classic case of 'My Sexually Repressed Self Wants Some Gratuitous Attention From Harry Potter.' And who could blame him? Harry certainly was a looker. It would be downright impossible to find someone of either sex or orientation who disagreed. Hell, if Harry and he had not decided that friendship would be better between them, then Draco would have been currently having his wicked way with the green-eyed beauty. But no, that wasn't the case. Harry was meant for someone else... who had changed his password!  
  
"Damnit!" Draco cursed as he realized that Severus's old password no longer opened up the portrait to his quarters. "Why would he do that?"  
  
"To keep my privacy," came the answer from behind Draco, who yelped and spun around. There stood Severus, looking quite well save the disgruntled frown on his face.  
  
"From me?" Draco asked, hurt. He always figured he was an exception in Severus's avoidance of the general population.  
  
"Just for now, Draco, for a little while." Severus placed a reassuring hand on the blonde's arm. "I'm trying to work out some... issues."  
  
Ah. This whole Harry ordeal must really be getting to him. "Anything I can help with?"  
  
"I don't think so. I just... don't think so." He muttered the new password and gestured to Draco to enter.  
  
When they were seated comfortably with steaming mugs of tea, Draco took a moment to study Severus. He looked worn out, exhausted, like he had been pacing all day. Perhaps he had been. But there was something else there... He knew his godfather well enough to notice that his imminent realization of feelings for Harry was not the only thing bothering him. But the man wouldn't open up willingly, so Draco would have to find some answers through a series of subtle inquiries. "Are you feeling all right? Harry was concerned because you weren't well this morning."  
  
Left eye twitching just slightly at the mention of Harry, Severus answered, "Yes, I am better, thank you." If better meant more confused than ever, then he was definitely better. But he couldn't mention any of this to Draco, not since he and Harry were--  
  
"--Friends?"  
  
Startled, he realized he had missed what Draco had just said. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"  
  
"I asked if you and Harry were becoming friends," Draco repeated, giving him a strange look.  
  
"Why don't you ask him," Severus muttered. All of a sudden, he wasn't quite in the mood for the blonde's company.  
  
Draco frowned. "Because I'm asking you. Did something happen between you two?"  
  
"No. Why would something happen when you two--" Severus immediately clamped his mouth shut, silently berating himself for saying anything. He briefly wondered if it was unethical to Obliviate his own godson. Yes, yes, it probably was.  
  
They two, what? He assumed Severus meant he and Harry. But he explained that there was nothing but friendship between them. So what would give him the impression of anything else? "When we two what?" Draco prompted, wanting to hear what his godfather had to say. If there was some of kind of wrong perception there, he wanted to clear it up.  
  
Shaking his head, Severus refused to speak. He had already said too much, and he had no intention of saying any more.  
  
He obviously underestimated Draco's impatience.  
  
"No. I want to know what you think is going on with Harry and me. I have a right to know."  
  
"Forget I brought it up--"  
  
"No! Tell me! I'm not going to let this go." He paused, lowering his voice. "Please, Severus. I need to know."  
  
Giving a sigh of resignation, Severus realized that he was probably better off confronting the situation. Maybe then those blasted feelings would go away. Index finger absently tracing the rim of his now cold tea mug, he began hesitantly, "Last night I went to the classroom to ask Harry about something. When I got there, you two were asleep. On the floor. Wrapped in each other's arms. Looking quite comfortable."  
  
Ah, so that's what that other emotion was on his face. He was jealous! Draco chuckled in understanding. "That was completely innocent. On occasion, we do fall asleep together. And we both like to snuggle. That's it. No sex, no intimate feelings. Just sleep and friendship."  
  
Severus contemplated the explanation. He really had no reason to doubt the blonde's sincerity. What would lying gain him? Absolutely nothing. Now Severus felt like a right fool. Not only did he form a horrible misconception, but he just admitted said misconception to Draco. His godson was extremely intelligent. Now he would know of Severus's feelings for Harry. In a sad attempt to redeem himself, he said, "I was just wondering about you two. You know, since you said that you weren't dating, but I found you--" he cut himself off, trying to be nonchalant but not quite succeeding.  
  
"Well, no worries. We're not dating."  
  
"Who's worrying? I was just--"  
  
"Wondering, I know," Draco chuckled, shooting Severus a meaningful look. "It's all right to be attracted to him," he reassured quietly.  
  
"I'm not--" he made to interject, then stopped. Why make a bigger fool of himself? Draco already knew. "Is it? He's so much younger."  
  
Draco snorted. "Please. We're not that young. And you are definitely not old. What other excuse do you have?"  
  
"How about the fact that we work together?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Draco replied, "Not even remotely convincing. Anything else?"  
  
Severus shot him a dirty look. "All right then, Draco. What do you suggest I do?"  
  
"That's easy. Tell him."  
  
"What?" Draco was obviously insane. Severus was supposed to just walk up to Harry and admit his attraction to the man? Highly unlikely and surely out of the question. "I'm not going to tell him anything!"  
  
"Then how will you know if he feels the same for you?"  
  
"He doesn't--" Severus peered at Draco suspiciously. "Do you happen to know something I don't?"  
  
"No, I don't. I'm just saying that it is a good possibility. You are a highly intelligent, quirky, attractive man. And you know I don't give out compliments frequently, so relish in it and then go talk to him." Draco crossed his arms over his chest, daring his godfather to defy him.  
  
"Fine. I'll talk to him, but not tonight. Satisfied?"  
  
"Very. I trust you to keep your word."  
  
"I will. And I know I don't have to tell you to keep this conversation under discretion."  
  
"That goes without saying." Setting down his untouched mug of tea, Draco gave his godfather a brief hug. "I really am happy that you're back."  
  
"As am I," Severus murmured, bidding Draco goodnight.  
  
He went into his bedroom and lay down, not bothering to undress or even remove his shoes. Did he come back somewhat off? Did that potion do more than just freeze his body? What was wrong with him?  
  
He didn't know what to think. He was attracted to Harry Potter. All right, that was a relatively normal reaction to someone who was basically a very beautiful man in a more than basic way. That's not really what bothered him. Attraction, he could deal with. But what about those other bloody feelings?  
  
It wasn't just attraction, not any more. He liked Harry. As a person. As a man. As a friend. As... something more than a friend. And he didn't want to. Why, oh why did the man have to be so damned likable! Why couldn't he have been the arrogant, spoilt brat that Severus always assumed him to be? Life would have been so less complicated that way.  
  
Maybe Draco was right, though. Maybe he should just talk to Harry. Not about his feelings. Not yet, anyway. But just to see if there was something there. A spark. Anything.  
  
With that settled, Severus turned off his bedside lamp. He reached for a vial of Dreamless Sleep, then decided against it. He wouldn't mind dreaming of a certain someone tonight.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
We're getting so close, so close... I think this fic is only going to be 3, maybe 4 more chapters. I'm not positive on that, though. I know exactly what should be happening from this point on, but I'm sure all of you know that plot bunnies do occasionally run into the middle of the road and stop traffic. So we'll see.  
  
Anyway, the next chapter may not be out on time. I have 3 tests next week, 2 on Thursday, so I'm going to be spending every spare second studying and finishing my test reviews. I'll try my best to get some writing done, but there aren't any guarantees.  
  
Please review! I could definitely use the kind words at this point. I'm so stressed it's not even funny, and your reviews just really make my day. And if you don't have time, that's cool too. I still appreciate your reading this! So, until next chapter then. Peace out!


	10. Is It, or Isn't It?

Title: Verisimilitude  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: R  
  
Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.  
  
Thanks to: Crazy Mary-J... You're my lifesaver with this, you know.  
  
A/N: Wow, I actually finished this chapter! Short version of my hectic week from Hell: was screwed over at work so had to work all weekend, had a test on Monday, went home early from work Wednesday and stayed up all night studying for two tests yesterday, got to school in the morning and found out that both tests were rescheduled for Tuesday since my professor was out sick (she teaches both classes). Since I had another class yesterday and a good 3 1/2 hours to kill, I decided that it was a good time to finish this chapter. Lo and behold, I did! So yay! Of course, now all that stress I had this week will tumble over into next week, but oh well. So here's the newest chapter, out on time! Read on and enjoy!  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Chapter 10: Is It, or Isn't It?

The next day was similar much to two days previous, as Harry and Severus were enjoying a quiet lunch together. Harry was not expecting a lunch invitation but was nevertheless pleased by it. He could tell that the other man wanted to talk, but so far he hadn't said much. And Harry definitely knew better than to push. Besides, he didn't want to add to Severus's already nervous countenance.  
  
Instead he launched into the tale of Hermione's and Fred's wedding, in which everything went perfectly until the reception. George had thought it would be funny to charm the figures on the cake to mock-fight, but the tiny plastic bride and groom ended up completely smashing the cake into a huge frosted mess. While Fred and most everyone else was amused, Hermione was less than so. She ended up dumping the remainders of the cake over George's head. He swore up and down that a week later, he was still finding icing in his ears.  
  
Severus found the tale equally amusing and wished he had been present to witness that. Those Weasley twins caused enough chaos in their short lifetimes that it was only fair for a return of favors.  
  
He also found himself quite captivated by Harry's storytelling skills. Harry spoke with such enthusiasm that it was fairly easy for Severus to imagine he was present at the wedding. Not only that, but he was much captured by the younger man's mellifluous voice. Severus would bet any amount of galleons that Harry could make even the most stale words sound sexy  
  
After a few moments, he realized that Harry was no longer speaking but was looking at him intently. Severus must have been staring and hadn't realized it. Clearing his throat, he replied, "Sorry. I am somewhat fatigued today."  
  
Harry gave him a sympathetic smile. "Did you not sleep well?" He could relate, what with years and years of nightmares tucked away deep inside a pensieve.  
  
"No, sleep was fine. It must be stress-related."  
  
"Ah. I know that only too well." Maybe that was why the man was so nervous and jumpy. Stress would definitely do that to a person. Although what he was stressed over was an interesting question... "I could definitely use a break from things. I think at the end of term, I'm going to take a trip. Just rent a car and drive. No destination."  
  
"What fun would that be?" Severus wrinkled his nose. Driving around with nowhere to go? Who would pick Muggle transport anyway? That didn't sound like a good time to him.  
  
"Plenty of fun," Harry declared. "The excitement is not knowing where you'll end up. I'll see new places, meet new people... Now that's truly living." He sat back in his chair, a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
Well, when Harry put it that way... "It still sounds like a miserable trip to me."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what's your idea of the perfect vacation?" Harry challenged, staring the man in the eyes.  
  
The perfect vacation, hmm? Harry just gave him an open opportunity. "Anywhere far away from here would be ideal," he started. "Somewhere secluded, away from hordes of people. Somewhere you could die, and nobody would know for at least a week, it's that secluded. Nothing too basic as far as dwellings go, but nothing too lavish, either. Just a place where you can be with someone else, without any interruptions, without any worries, where it is just the two of you. A nice, intimate place with that certain person..." He trailed off, imagining a secluded cabin in the mountains where he could be alone with a certain green-eyed man.  
  
"A vacation like that does have its appeal," Harry murmured. Being in a place like that with no one else around... He had watched Severus's expression while he was talking, and it certainly seemed like the other man had given some thought to the question before. Deciding to be bold, he asked, "Was there a particular someone you had in mind to share this... secluded paradise?"  
  
Severus looked surprised at the question, almost guilty. And then the expression changed to one of thoughtful contemplation. "That is the million galleon question, isn't it?" Then he met those intense eyes, staring, not breaking the gaze. "When I figure it out, I'll let you know." He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt this overwhelming urge to smile at Harry. He really wasn't one to indulge in such frivolous gestures. In this case, though, he'd make an exception.  
  
Not expecting such an expression from the other man, Harry couldn't help but gape. That one half-smile lit up his face, knocking years off his stress-aged features. He looked so relaxed, so happy--Harry wanted to just grab the man and snog him senseless.  
  
When Harry didn't say anything, Severus chuckled lightly. "Thank you for the lunch invitation, Harry. I haven't enjoyed someone's company this much in a long while." He shifted in his seat, unconsciously leaning forward just slightly.  
  
Harry returned the smile. "It's good to hear that. I feel the same way."  
  
Severus watched as Harry leaned forward as well, inching slowly closer. His breath hitched in his throat as a lithe, bronzed hand slipped into his hair. And then he frowned in confusion when the hand retreated, and Harry sat back.  
  
"You had a hair thing," Harry explained, wanting nothing more than to bury his hands back in the long, inky strands. But that would be crossing the 'just friends' line. If only he could get them to cross the 'more than just friends' line...  
  
"Ah. Thank you," Severus muttered, cheeks heating up. For a split second, he thought that Harry was going to kiss him. He had wanted Harry to kiss him. Perhaps he only was just a friend in Harry's eyes?  
  
Regarding the older man closely, Harry saw those carefully erected emotional walls start to go back up, and he definitely didn't want that. "Severus, would you like to have drinks with me at the Three Broomsticks tonight?"  
  
Severus paused. Was this a date? Was Harry asking him out? No, he wasn't. He couldn't be... could he? Studying the other man, he finally answered, "Yes, Harry, I would. Thank you."  
  
"Wonderful." Harry smiled, then began stacking up the lunch dishes.  
  
Following suit, Severus wondered what the night would have in store for them.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
It was only early afternoon, and Draco already had an enormous headache. The day had been nothing short of taxing, as students left and right were exasperating him with their inability to follow directions. He had just sent his fourth student to the infirmary with slight burns from playing around with a spell. Sometime he wondered why he took this job.  
  
Oh, that's right. Most people were unwilling to hire an ex-Death Eater spy. When his godfather had become incapacitated, Draco stepped up and took his place as a spy for the Order. Even now, three years later and found innocent of all charges, some people still believed he was evil.  
  
Not that Draco cared. He rather liked teaching. On most days, that was. Plus he was close to Harry and now his godfather, which was good when one of them had news that he wanted to share.  
  
"I've got news!" Harry cried, bursting into the Defense classroom and startling Draco. He paused when Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closing. "Headache?" Harry surmised, standing behind the blonde's chair and rubbing his temples in slow, careful circles.  
  
"Mmmnhlgh," Draco mumbled unintelligibly as the soothing movements began to make the throbbing of his headache subside.  
  
"Better?" Harry teased, halting the circles and leaning back against the desk. He had always been amused by how neat Draco kept his desk. Everything had its little spot and had to stay there, no matter what. Harry used to move things just to anger Draco. It was quite fun.  
  
"Yes. But then you stopped." He opened one eye to glare at Harry pointedly, then opened the other when he remembered that Harry came in there with news. "So?" he prompted.  
  
"So... what?"  
  
"News?"  
  
"Oh, right!" Harry smacked his forehead as he remembered why he was visiting Draco on their free period. "I have a date tonight," he announced.  
  
Groaning, Draco said, "Don't tell me you finally accepted Creevey's offer."  
  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Colin. All right," he amended quickly at Draco's dubious skepticism, "so he's a bit... stalkeresque. He's relatively harmless."  
  
"What about when you found him hiding in your armoire two years ago, camera pointed and ready in hopes of getting a shot of you in the nude? Or last Valentine's, when he sent you one carnation for every minute you've been alive? Or when--"  
  
"Fine, I get it!" Harry cried. "The man needs help!"  
  
Smirking, Draco said, "So now you've covered that it is not in fact Creevey. Who is your date, then?"  
  
Grinning mischievously at the blonde, Harry answered, "Severus." When Draco gaped in obvious surprise at the news, Harry chuckled and took the opportunity to knock over a set of Draco's quills.  
  
Smacking Harry's thigh hard, Draco began to meticulously arrange the quills back to their original position as Harry cackled beside him. "You have a date with Severus. My godfather, Severus." Just last night the man said that he was just going to talk to Harry, that was all. And now they're going out on a date?  
  
"Yes, I do. Well, no. I don't know." Harry scratched his head thoughtfully.  
  
"You don't know," Draco repeated, giving Harry his famous you-are-dumber-than-a-box-of-rocks eyebrow raise.  
  
"Right. I didn't specify that it was a date, so I don't think it is. But I want it to be. I guess it's not?"  
  
Holding up a hand to stop Harry's babbling, Draco said, "All right, I'll help you out here. Where are you going?"  
  
"The Three Broomsticks for drinks."  
  
"Did he seem happy to be asked?"  
  
"Of course!" Harry was insulted. Then his scowl morphed into a frown. "At least, it seemed so."  
  
"It's a date," Draco told him simply.  
  
"It is? Are you sure?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, you two are meeting outside of your normal establishment at a time that is a dating hour, and you are both looking forward to it," Draco began ticking off his points on his fingers. "Plus you have a thing for him. So yes, it's a date."  
  
"A date," Harry echoed, grinning. "I'm going on a date with Severus."  
  
"I'm very happy for you two. But," he added sternly, "you had better treat him with respect. Otherwise I'll have to painfully hex your more... valued appendages off."  
  
"Well, I wasn't planning on doing anything!" Harry shot out indignantly.  
  
"I know you weren't, but it's my obligation as family to warn you. I'll be in best friend mode when I warn him of the same thing about you."  
  
Harry chuckled, expression once again on amusement. "You're so funny, Draco. You never cease to keep me entertained."  
  
"Just what I like to hear," Draco snorted, rolling his eyes. Then he swatted Harry away. "I have some work to finish up before the next class starts."  
  
"So would you kindly go away, Harry?" Harry finished helpfully, taking the ever so blunt hint and pushing away from the desk. "I get it. I can tell when I'm not wanted."  
  
"Good. Then I won't have to spell it out for you," Draco joked.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm on my way out," Harry grumbled, heading toward the door. He turned back briefly. "Take it easy, hey?"  
  
"I will. Have fun on your date tonight."  
  
"I plan on it." With a wave, Harry left.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
That night, Harry sat at a booth at the back of the Three Broomsticks, sipping a glass of water. Severus was supposed to have met him ten minutes ago, but he wasn't worried. It just gave him extra time to get over his nerves, which had been flaring out of control. Even as he had extended the invitation, he hadn't really expected the other man to accept, especially since it did sound like a date. But he did! And Harry had long since surpassed the level of giddiness he had felt after his first kiss with Blaise Zabini three years ago. He hadn't realized this before, but apparently he had a thing for Slytherins. He would have to contemplate that thought in much detail...  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Severus's low baritone interrupted Harry's musings as the potions master slid into the booth across from him. "I was detained by a student."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem." Harry waved the apology away. "I was just thinking, anyway."  
  
"A daring task for a Gryffindor," Severus quipped, to which Harry grinned.  
  
"Yes, well, I always did like a challenge"  
  
Their banter was interrupted as two butterbeers were plunked down on the table. They exchanged pleasantries with Madam Rosemerta, who quickly took her leave.  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I ordered for you. I usually don't drink anything heavy on a school day, but if you wanted something else I could always--"  
  
"This is fine, Harry," Severus interrupted, an amused smirk on his face as the younger man flushed.  
  
"Ehh, sorry. I'm a bit nervous," he confessed, fidgeting with the bottle of butterbeer. Realizing what he was doing, he promptly stopped and gave Severus a sheepish grin.  
  
One corner of his mouth lifting into a lopsided smile, Severus said, "Interesting. Did you think that I planned on hexing you or something equally as underhanded?"  
  
"Of course not! Well, maybe. I know I rub you the wrong way sometimes--" Harry cut himself off at his choice of words, realizing just how horrible an analogy it was. Cheeks heating up, he tried again. "We have only been civil for a short time. I don't even know if we could be considered friends."  
  
"We are." Severus had mulled long and hard over the same thing and had finally reached the conclusion that the two were indeed friends. In a twisted, never-should-have-happened, alternate reality kind of way, yes, but still friends nonetheless. Now all he had to do was establish a break for them to move their friendship up to the next level, assuming Harry was willing. But the man had asked him out, hadn't he? Even in a friendly manner, the gesture still counted for something. His thoughts floated back to Harry's previous words. Had he the chance, he would be more than willing to let Harry rub him the right way...  
  
"Severus?" Harry tried to get the other man's attention. All of a sudden his eyes had unfocused, and his mouth had curved into the most delicious smirk. It took a great deal of Harry's willpower not to jump the man. "Severus, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, just fine," Severus answered smoothly, taking a swig of his butterbeer. "Just enjoying being out of the school for a while."  
  
"Yes, it is nice to get away every now and then," Harry agreed. He loved the school dearly--it was his home, after all--but he really did need to broaden his horizons a bit more. Even Hogsmeade was better than nothing.  
  
They lapsed into a comfortable silence for which Harry was mentally kicking himself. How was he supposed to get to the other man if they weren't even talking? Surely there was something the two could converse about that could keep them entertained. "How are you holding up with the classes?" he asked finally.  
  
Severus considered the question for a moment before replying, "Do you remember asking me if my life was in need of a change?" When Harry nodded, he continued, "Well, apparently it was. I haven't enjoyed teaching this much in a long time."  
  
"Well, I'm extremely happy to hear that."  
  
"I am amazed that the students really seem to know what they are doing."  
  
"Why Severus, was that a compliment about my teaching skills?" Harry asked slyly with a broad grin.  
  
"Take it as you will. I'm still impressed, though."  
  
Grinning melting into a tiny smile, Harry said, "Thank you. That really does mean a lot to me."  
  
Severus watched the other man closely, knowing full well that Harry was speaking the truth. It was then that he came to a realization. "You really do enjoy teaching, don't you?" Ever since he had found out that Harry was teaching Potions, Severus had just assumed that he had taken the position to irk the living hell out of Severus. But he was obviously quite wrong.  
  
"Yes, I really do." Then Harry smirked. "I bet you a galleon that you thought I took that position just to see the horror cross your face when you saw me teaching Potions."  
  
Severus's eye twitched. "It wouldn't even do to lie. You know I would be." He fished around in the pocket of his robes and tossed a galleon to Harry. "I'll bet you two galleons that that was the main reason you took the position to start out."  
  
"You're actually quite wrong." Harry's smirk widened as Severus's outstretched hand fell to the table. "While the thought did cross my mind later, I initially took the teaching position because Potions really fascinated me."  
  
"And you couldn't have discovered this fascination when you were in my class?"  
  
"Well, Severus, it is a bit difficult to be fascinated when you were so busy breathing down my neck, waiting for me to make a mistake," Harry commented dryly, watching in satisfaction at Severus's decency to look briefly apologetic. "But yes, I have grown to both enjoy and appreciate my job. I understand now why you wanted to become a potions master."  
  
There was no doubting the sincerity of the spoken words. Just like that, Harry had reached a new level of respect in Severus's eyes.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Two hours later found them in the sitting room behind the Potions classroom, lounging at opposite ends of the sofa. After another round of butterbeers, they had decided to go someplace less populated so they could converse without raising their voices. It was almost midnight, but they were reluctant to call the evening to an end.  
  
Stealing a glance at the other man, Harry couldn't help but smile. The evening had turned out even better than he had anticipated, and he was hoping they could repeat it in the near future.  
  
Stifling a yawn, Severus murmured, "We have class in the morning. I should probably go."  
  
The only reason that Harry didn't object was because of the obvious reluctance in the other man's voice. He stood, languidly stretching his arms above his head. "I suppose so..." He followed Severus to the door.  
  
"Thank you for the invitation, Harry. It was... enjoyable.  
  
"Indeed it was." Harry stared up at the slightly taller man, a soft smile on his face.  
  
Severus returned the smile. If he was looking for clarification for his own feelings, he certainly received it. He was smitten by Harry, plain and simple. He just wished he knew what Harry thought, if he felt the same way. Severus suspected, but he wasn't sure.  
  
And there Harry was, looking quite delectable, eyes slightly narrowed, the slightest upturn of those full, pouty lips... Things would be so much simpler if he knew how Harry felt, if he knew that the man had similar thoughts. Severus never really was one to make the first move. He prided himself on his caution and methodical thought processes that kicked in before any action was taken. It was smart, practical, boring...  
  
Oh, what the hell.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Severus leaned in and brushed his mouth gently over Harry's. He was quite startled when Harry responded almost immediately, pressing their lips together more fully as the younger man tangled his hands in Severus's hair.  
  
Moaning softly, Severus felt himself falling into a state of bliss. He couldn't believe he was kissing Harry. The two fit so well together. His redeemed darkness to Harry's fallen light, his angular frame to Harry's wiry form, his years of experiencing life to Harry's eagerness to-- And then it hit him like a bludger. He was kissing Harry Potter. _He was kissing Harry Potter!_ What was he thinking?!?  
  
Wrenching away, he stared in horror at Harry's confused frown. As Harry made to step forward, Severus backed away and said, "I'm sorry. I can't--I just--can't." And then he turned on his heel and bolted out of the room, leaving a much hurt Harry behind.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
The comment about the hair thing was taken from Roswell, one of the best series ever. ::drools over pic of Jason Behr::  
  
Aren't I such a tease? I can hear the uproar now... Well, sorry, it had to be done. I think there will only be 2 more chapters left. I'd better start wrapping things up, hey? No worries, it's all planned out.  
  
Please review! As I stated previously, the stress is really getting to me, so it's difficult to find time to write. And your reviews definitely do make me feel that much better. Plus it's like a swift kick to the backside and gets me moving faster with my trusty favorite mechanical pencil. I love you guys. You're the best. I'll try my best to get the next chapter posted on time as well. Until next chapter, then. Peace out!


	11. One Thing Left To Say

Title: Verisimilitude  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: R  
  
Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.  
  
Thanks to: Crazy Mary-J... You're my lifesaver with this, you know.  
  
A/N: I honestly, honestly didn't think I would have this chapter up today. There's actually a reason behind my thoughts, which I'll post at the ending A/N (where I have a couple of important things to say, so please don't skip them!). So anyway, read on and enjoy!  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Chapter 11: One Thing Left To Say  
  
Pacing back and forth in his room, Severus was fuming. How could he let that happen? One would think that he was still a hormonal teenager! He showed no self-control back there. If anything, at least he knew Harry wasn't hesitant to cross that friendship line.  
  
But Severus was. He thought it wouldn't be a big deal, but it really was. And that frustrated him. Wasn't this what he had wanted? He certainly thought so. He felt like the world had fallen away and it was only them, and it was the best feeling. But then that bloody conscience came back, something he was not fond of hearing in the back of his mind.  
  
Would it really be so bad, dating Harry? He had already snogged the man. In fact, _he_ had initiated it, not Harry. So why did he feel this way, all nervous and twitchy?  
  
It wasn't because of the age difference. He couldn't give Merlin's left ear for what the Wizarding world thought of him and his relationships. Then what was it? Certainly Harry was beautiful. And a damned good kisser, Severus surmised from their brief but intense liplock. It definitely had nothing to do with Harry.  
  
It was him. He was afraid. He was afraid to start up a relationship with Harry. The fear was irrational, he knew, but he couldn't help it. Then he snorted. He wasn't afraid of serving the Dark Lord for several years, but he was afraid of Harry Potter. Well, not Harry specifically, but the idea of being with Harry. And that was enough for him to have run away.  
  
Sighing miserably, he collapsed onto the sofa. He finally got his life back, and he was royally mucking it up. Harry probably hated him right about now. But until he could figure out his thoughts and feelings, Severus was going to keep his contact with the other man as minimal as he could possibly could.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
After trying for about half an hour to fire-call Severus, Harry finally accepted that the man had no intention of lifting the wards anytime soon. He was quite upset over what had just transpired, naturally. He hadn't expected the kiss, and he expected even less that Severus would run away from it.  
  
Harry knew that it wasn't the kiss itself that drove the man off. He had had his fair share of experiences, so he knew enough to know that their too damn short encounter was one of the best experiences he had ever been privy to.  
  
So what was it? Cold Severus not handle the stress of dating Harry Potter, the "celebrity"? Somehow he highly doubted that his supremely unwanted fame had anything to do with it. He was at a total loss. Maybe Draco would have some insight.  
  
Grabbing a handful of floo powder, Harry fire-called the blonde, knowing that he would still be awake at the late hour.  
  
After a moment, Draco's face popped into the fire. "Hey, Harry. Is your date over so soon?" He lifted an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Actually, yes. That's why I'm calling. Do you mind?"  
  
Frowning, Draco responded, "Of course not. Come on through."  
  
A moment later, the two were sitting cross-legged on Draco's bed, facing one another. Harry looked downright unhappy, and Draco felt a wave of dread and concern begin to erupt in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"I don't understand what's going on, so I thought I would ask you," Harry began, absently tugging at the coverlet. "We had such a great time! We had drinks and then came back to the school to talk. We decided to call it a night, and I could tell that he didn't really want the evening to end. I was going to just settle for a departing hug, but he kissed me! And it was a good kiss."  
  
"Better than me?" Draco teased, causing Harry to smirk.  
  
"No comment." Then he frowned, eyebrows furrowing together. "In the middle of the kiss, he suddenly just pulled away. He said that he couldn't do this. I guess he meant that he couldn't be in a relationship with me. I don't know. His floo is warded, so I can't ask him."  
  
As Harry's shoulders hunched in dejection, Draco felt this growing urge to throttle his godfather. True to his word, he was going to have to talk to the man--or yell, or possibly hex--on Harry's behalf. His actions made no sense. Why would Severus run away like that?  
  
Climbing off the bed, Harry murmured tiredly, "I'm going to go. I just want to go to sleep."  
  
"Good idea." Draco hugged Harry to him tightly, anger growing as the other man all but collapsed in his arms. "I'll check on you in the morning," Draco called as Harry stepped through the fire to his own room with a halfhearted wave.  
  
Leaving his room, Draco marched down the long hallway to Severus's room, rapping loudly and unrelentingly on the door. A few moments later, the portrait swung open as Severus appeared. Before he could even open his mouth to say anything, Draco pushed right past him into the room.  
  
He whirled around and glared at Severus, who returned the expression avidly. The other man looked like hell, Draco observed shrewdly. Well, good. He deserved to feel bad. But Draco still wanted to know what the hell was going on. When the potions master made no move to speak, Draco said, "Well, I hope you're happy."  
  
Increasing the intensity of the glare, Severus stalked over to the sofa and collapsed onto it. "Draco, this is--"  
  
"None of my business? None of my concern?" Draco stood directly in front of him, arms folded across his chest. "I told you not to hurt him!"  
  
"I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Well, what did you expect would happen when you ran away like that?"  
  
Sighing, the glare dropped as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I didn't expect that to happen. I didn't expect _anything_ to happen." How did things just go so wrong, so fast?  
  
Draco knew he should be understanding, but he really didn't feel like it. Besides, the point would get across so much more effectively if the conversation revolved around anger. "And when something did, you decided to just run? I didn't think you were such a coward." He knew he struck a nerve when the older man's jaw tensed. Continuing on with his taunt, Draco added, "And here I thought you could handle just about any situation. One simple kiss sent you running--"  
  
"You don't know the half of it!" Severus burst out angrily.  
  
"And neither does Harry, because you didn't tell him!" Draco shot back. "I suggest you mend this quick, for both your sakes." Not bothering to wait for a response, Draco angrily left the room.  
  
Let the man brood on that for a while.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Harry really was dreading class, but he knew that there was no avoiding Severus. He would just try to act nonchalant and not angry. Draco had told him this morning that he had talked to Severus, but he couldn't say if the talk was effective in any way. So he had no hopes and no expectations other than civility, and even that might have been pushing it.  
  
When Severus walked into the room, Harry took a deep breath and turned to him, about to bid the man good morning. He quickly bit his cheek as he noticed the potions master's extremely sour expression. Exactly what did Draco say to him last night?  
  
A good ten minutes later, class was ready to begin. Harry rose from his seat, about to give instructions for the potion they were to brew, but Severus beat him to it.  
  
Gliding to the front of the desk, Severus barked out, "Your next potion is on page three hundred sixty-four. Get to work!" He waved his hand, and instructions appeared on the board. The class looked uncertainly at Harry, and Severus shouted, "Now!" The students scrambled to their feet to retrieve their ingredients.  
  
Once the other man sat back down, Harry glared at him. "They aren't ready to do such an advanced potion yet!" he hissed quietly. "It was supposed to be brewed at the end of term."  
  
"A challenge should help improve their feeble minds," he sneered, not looking up from the papers he was sifting through.  
  
"They are second-years," Harry pointed out. "That's a bit too challenging for them at this point in the year."  
  
"What; are you afraid that your wonderful teaching skills have not prepared them?" he snapped back.  
  
So they were back to that, were they? "What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry ground out, sufficiently annoyed. He was in no mood to put up with more snide remarks, especially on such an overplayed topic. _Especially_ since he didn't deserve them.  
  
"Wrong with me? There is nothing _wrong_ with me. If _you_ have a problem, deal with it yourself."  
  
Harry was about to give the man a scathing reply, but a cauldron exploded in the back of the room. Sighing, he rushed over to help.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
The rest of the morning passed by with the same tense atmosphere. Severus attempted to take his _whatever_ out on the students, but Harry rescued them from having to brew potions that would no doubt blow up the dungeons. This only served to irritate Severus more, and Harry was quite angry himself.  
  
As the last morning class hightailed it out of the classroom and headed to lunch, both men were practically fuming. Severus rose from his seat and made to exit, but the door slammed shut before he even got near it. He turned back around and glared at Harry. "Let me out."  
  
"No." Harry stood, swiftly walking over to the other man. He didn't plan on letting either of them leave until he had said his piece. "Why?"  
  
He didn't have to elaborate; Severus knew exactly what he was talking about. "This is not the time to discuss it."  
  
"Well, I would suggest we talk later, but you'd probably run off again," Harry mocked, watching in satisfaction as the potions master bristled at the comment.  
  
"I don't need to explain myself to you," Severus growled, stalking up to the door and throwing random spells at it, trying to get it to open.  
  
Well, that was certainty news to Harry. "Oh really? Because I think you do." If he wasn't so irate, he would have been amazed at Severus's logic, or lack thereof. "If I remember correctly, I was there last night as well. And just in case your memory is still impaired, let me remind you that_ you kissed me_!" he ended with a shout.  
  
Abandoning the door, Severus countered, "Yes, I did. And it was a mistake."  
  
"I don't believe that."  
  
"Well, I don't care what you believe." Severus, seeing that the door was not going to open for him, walked back to his desk and perched on the edge of it.  
  
"If that were true, you wouldn't still be here."  
  
"You bloody locked me in!" Severus protested.  
  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Hands on his hips, Harry was growing more frustrated by the second. He wasn't getting the answers he sought, and he'd be damned if he didn't at least get some sort of reaction out of the other man. "Last night it seemed like you were enjoying yourself. But maybe my judgment was off. Maybe I was too distracted by your tongue shoved down my throat."  
  
Standing, Severus retorted, "You say it like_ you_ didn't enjoy it."  
  
Oh, he was _so_ caught. But why wouldn't he admit it? "There's no denying that," Harry agreed, "unless you're you, I suppose. Did that antidote have some ingredient to fry your brain cells and I just not know it? You're making things way too complicated."  
  
Severus was highly insulted by now. Why couldn't Harry just give it a rest, give him time to think some more? Maybe then he'd be able to respond with something other an anger. "This entire thing is too complicated, and you're not helping matters any. Now will you open the fucking door?"  
  
"I just have one thing left to say to you." Harry was in front of Severus before the man could even blink. "There's something between us whether you want to admit it or not. Hasn't enough of your life been wasted for you to brood over whatever it is that you're brooding over?" He scowled. "Just settle your bloody thoughts already." He grabbed Severus's collar, pulling the man into a rough kiss that was harsh and angry and bruising and crackling with fire.  
  
Pushing him away, Harry waved his hand, and the door flew open. He strode out of the room, this time inwardly smirking as the other man was left behind in a daze.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
I soooooo hope that this chapter wasn't redundant. I wasn't as pleased with it as I know I could have been, but I was really just running myself around in circles. So please let me know if it turned out all right.  
  
Now onto the news that I know you want to hear. I know last chapter I said that there would only be 2 more chapters, but I decided to extend it to at least one more chapter. Meaning, there are 2 left after this one. When I was writing this one, I realized that the next part I'll be writing will most likely be pretty detailed. That left me with the decision of either taking my sweet time to write it and posting it next week sometime, or to keep it separate. Obviously I decided to post this chapter and cut the two pieces apart. I really do think it'll be better this way. And bonus, an extra chapter for you guys!  
  
Please review! I'm awaiting the results from my two tests, so I'm a bit anxious and nervous and could use a distraction in the form of encouraging words. Plus I really do value what you guys say, and I do so appreciate it more than you know. I love you guys to bits! Until next chapter, then. Peace out! 


	12. Friction

Title: Verisimilitude  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: R  
  
Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.  
  
Thanks to: Crazy Mary-J... You're my lifesaver with this, you know.  
  
A/N: And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for! I'm gonna keep this note super short. Read on and enjoy!  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Chapter 12: Friction  
  
Several hours later, Severus was still dazed from the earlier events. Harry hadn't returned to afternoon classes, leaving Severus to teach them. Not that he did any actual teaching. Apparently word had spread to the students that he was in a very unforgiving mood today, so they walked in expecting the worst. When all they received were some halfhearted instructions on which potion to brew, they were a bit shocked, then a bit nervous, and very, very curious. But Severus noticed none of this.  
  
Several hours later, his lips were still on fire from that searing kiss-and-go from Harry.  
  
Was this how Harry had felt last night? No wonder he was so angry at Severus.  
  
But so was he. Angry at himself, that was. And at Harry. Hell, he was angry at the world just because he felt like being so. This whole situation was grating on him. He had thought about things all day in Harry's absence, and he was still confused. Where did his irrational and most unwanted fear originate from? Yes, he had had a horrible childhood, but so had a lot of other well-adjusted people. He hadn't been spurned by any ex-lovers. So what was the problem? There shouldn't be one. It wasn't like he was dying or anything.  
  
But he had been. Long before the Dark Lord had ever cursed him with poison, he had been slowly dying a miserable man who enjoyed others' company like he enjoyed reading Lockhart's autobiography. And now... well, he still didn't enjoy the company of most, but he most certainly enjoyed the company of Harry.  
  
Ugh! He hated these conflicting feelings! At this point, it wasn't even about his feelings for Harry. He knew he was very much smitten, as was Harry with him. That didn't even bother him anymore. No, the fact that Harry was right was what incensed Severus so much. He had actually _known_ the man for a good week, and he had Severus pegged to accurately.  
  
He wasn't really living. He was wasting this second chance he had been given. How selfish of him. Albus must be so disappointed.  
  
Severus shook his head, trying to get his muddled thoughts together. Maybe Harry was right, and the antidote he made had in fact fried some of Severus's brain cells. It would just fit in so perfectly with the chaos. Sometimes he wondered why he even--  
  
Oh, twisted mother of Salazar, Harry was the one who discovered the antidote! Why hadn't he realized this before?  
  
Wasn't that just typical. He always had to be the overachiever.  
  
But...  
  
Everything that Albus said did make sense now. Severus had learned in Harry's sixth year that the Gryffindor despised his fame and the pedestal he had been placed upon. He learned that the hard way, too. Albus had insisted he once again take on the task of teaching Harry Occlumency. After assaulting Harry's mind, he had found out just how Harry felt about his fame after seeing a conversation the teen had had with his two lackeys. Severus had been violently thrown from Harry's mind and had cracked his head open when he had flown across the room. He remembered vividly because Poppy had refused to heal him, and his own mending potions left something to be desired. Needless to say, it was a bit of information that had altered his perception of Harry.  
  
Harry should have told him! Hadn't he asked? Hmm; no, he never got the chance to. He had left Albus's office in search of some answers and had stumbled across Harry and Draco... Just the thought of that incident again made his blood boil. Friends, indeed! He loved his godson dearly, but those friendly little gestures were going to stop when Severus and Harry entered a relationship.  
  
Wait. _When_? Not if, but when? And weren't they already in one?  
  
Damnit!!!  
  
Severus was quite sick of having his life dictated for him. First he had lost five years' time all because of a sadistic megalomaniac. Then his career had been disrupted, and now his love life as well? It was all too much!  
  
Storming out of his room, he made a straight path up the stairs and out of the dungeons. Had he stopped to calm down, he would have realized how immature he was acting and how misplaced his anger was, but he was quite satisfied with overreacting and placing all the blame on Harry.  
  
As he stalked through the deserted halls, he realized that he had no idea where Harry's room was. He could ask Albus, but then he would have to deal with that insufferable know-it-all attitude. And talking to Draco was out of the question, as it just wouldn't do for his reason to find Harry being that he had some scathing words to deliver. Well then, who could he ask?  
  
Turning to his left, he addressed a portrait of an old witch who was picking flowers in an overgrown field. "Where is Harry Potter's room?" he barked out.  
  
He must have frightened her because she gave a rather pathetic yelp and ducked down into the tall grass. She might have been sufficiently hidden had her backside not been thrust into the air.  
  
In a somewhat less menacing voice, he tried again. "Where is Harry Potter's room? Please," he added as an afterthought.  
  
Peering out from the brush, she tentatively squeaked out, "Try two hallways over." Then she ducked back down.  
  
With a muttered thanks, Severus retraced his steps and walked down the given hallway. He growled in frustration; there were several portraits. He didn't want to ask another infernal portrait dweller for information, so he instead decided to find a probable portrait that would protect Harry's room and just go from there.  
  
He shuffled down the hallway, glancing at the portraits in disinterest. No, none of them really fit Harry. And then he stopped, inwardly smirking. He stood in front of a mountain scene, very breathtaking, yet plain as far as landscapes go. The identifier, which might have been overlooked by any other person, was a tiny red car that disappeared and reappeared around the bends of a steadily winding road. Harry must have charmed it into the portrait. Clever.  
  
Realizing that his anger was being diffused, he quickly reminded himself of his reasons for calling on Harry in the first place, and he grew angry once again. With a scowl, he rapped loudly on the portrait, not relenting until Harry opened the door.  
  
He took one look at Severus's scowl and matched it with one of his own. "What do you want?" he asked coolly.  
  
"To talk," Severus ground out. Not waiting for an invitation he would most likely not be granted, he barged into the room and began pacing back and forth, trying to gather his thoughts.  
  
With an annoyed sigh, Harry closed the door and sat down on the sofa, watching the man's smooth movements. When nothing was said, he prompted, "Well?"  
  
"You should have told me!" Severus shouted. "Didn't I deserve to know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"About the antidote. About _you_ figuring out the cure to the poison and saving my life!"  
  
"It wasn't--"  
  
"I know it was you, so don't bother denying it!"  
  
"I wasn't going to!" Harry returned hotly. "I was going to say that it wasn't_ just_ me! Yes, I may have discovered the final ingredient and the right combinations of everything, but the entire team helped with the research! And I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was imperative for you to know!"  
  
"You didn't think it was imperative for me to know?" Severus mocked, mouth twisting into a sneer. "How is our relationship supposed to work if you're keeping secrets like that?"  
  
"What relationship?" Harry wanted to know. This was all news to him. Last time he had checked, Severus was running away from any sort of relationship. And he told this to Severus, too.  
  
"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Severus retorted, irritated.  
  
"Yes, but for how long?" Harry was so confused. And angry. The two were a dangerous combination. He had the feeling that Severus had some actual point to make, but he wasn't quite making it.  
  
"Damnit, Harry! Don't you know that you are driving me insane?" He stopped, running his nimble fingers roughly through his hair. "I have done nothing but think about this for the past day. Twenty-four hours! That is a hell of a long time!"  
  
"Well, good! Then you must have reached some conclusions." He wished Severus would finish his tirade and be done with it. His arguments were growing stale. And frankly, Harry was tired of listening to them.  
  
Growling, Severus turned his glare onto Harry. "You were right! Once again, you were right! I _did_ lose enough of my life already, and I do not need to waste any more on the likes of this, but I can't help it! I'm scared, all right? Is that what you want to hear?" His eyes flashed menacingly. "I don't know if I can do this!"  
  
"Do what?" Harry pushed, refusing to answer to petty implications. He wanted to hear the words.  
  
"Be with you! You. Me. Us. I just don't know!"  
  
"You are such a coward," Harry told him with a sneer. "Whatever happened to Severus Snape, the snarky bastard who feared nothing?"  
  
"I'm not a coward!" Severus countered vehemently. But even as he said it, he knew that Harry's accusation was true to some degree. "I am no coward," he repeated once again for emphasis.  
  
"Really? Then make a fucking decision already!" Harry cried.  
  
Harry wanted a decision, did he? Well, Severus had better things to do than stand around and defend his way of thinking. "Fine!" He turned on his heels and began to stalk away.  
  
Before he could reach the door, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him around. "Wrong decision," he murmured before crushing his lips to Severus's.  
  
Not expecting that most welcome attack, Severus's initial reaction was to just stand there and let the shock roll over him. But then, as Harry's tongue dove into his mouth, shock turned into mind-numbing passion, and his brain went into sensory overload and finally shut down. All doubt now completely destroyed, he enthusiastically returned the kisses.  
  
As their breaths were riddled with tiny gasps of air, Harry pulled away just slightly. "I believe you still owe me two galleons," he said with a straight face. When Severus opened his mouth to comment, Harry shuffled his hand around to the front of Severus's robes, pushing them aside and slipping his hand into the pocket of his trousers.  
  
Instead of words, Severus uttered a low moan. "Those aren't galleons," he gasped out, trying to suppress a shudder as Harry's hand moved over him.  
  
Harry grinned wickedly. "Oh, but you owe me this as well, don't you think?" He swiftly removed his hand and began walking away.  
  
Thoroughly disheveled, Severus managed to say, "You're such a tease."  
  
"I'm only a tease if I have no intention of going any further." Wicked grin still in place, Harry disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
Severus took a moment to collect himself. It was almost difficult to believe that this was happening. What the hell had he been thinking with all of those damned fears? What the hell was he thinking now? A delectably sexy man was waiting for him in the bedroom, and he was introspecting. He all but dashed into the room that Harry had disappeared into. Glancing around, he saw no trace of the younger man. "Har--"  
  
The name was muffled as he was pressed back against the now closed door, Harry assaulting his mouth once again. It was all Severus could do to keep from collapsing. Harry definitely had a talented mouth. But it was time for Severus to return the favor.  
  
Growling low in his throat, Severus plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth, tasting every surface of the moist interior. His hands wasted no time encircling Harry, hugging the lithe body to his own and grinning in satisfaction as the younger man shivered. And suddenly kissing was just not enough. His lips trailed down Harry's neck as his hands moved up, one tangling in thick black locks, the other deftly undoing the buttons on Harry's robes.  
  
Stopping to give ample attention to a particularly sensitive spot on Harry's collarbone, Severus discarded the younger man's robes and started on the buttons of his shirt.  
  
Harry felt his knees start to buckle beneath him. And here he thought he would be leading things, but he was more than happy to let Severus take the initiative. He was rather enjoying these tender caresses, the sweet warmth of the mouth on his skin, and--oh! The strong, calloused hands had removed his shirt and were now roaming tantalizingly over the tanned expanse of his chest, leaving trails of fire wherever the fingertips danced across.  
  
And as _damned_ good as it felt, it was still unfair that Severus was still fully clothed.  
  
He broke away just long enough to disrobe the man and rid him of the shirt he wore with such _frustratingly tiny_ buttons. Hell, he probably ripped a few of them off and ruined the top. Oh well, that wasn't a concern. His immediate concern was to touch as much of Severus as humanly possible. But to do that, he needed to free him of the rest of his pesky clothing...  
  
Walking them backwards haphazardly, Harry's legs hit the bed as they tumbled onto it, breaths hard and shallow. Staring up into those darkened onyx eyes, Harry's heart swelled at the fact that there was no lingering traces of fear, only longing and raw passion, which he knew were mirrors of his own emotions. "Severus," he murmured.  
  
"Harry?" Severus replied, voice thickened by desire. He loved feeling the weight of Harry underneath him, their chests rising and falling simultaneously, eyes locked and smouldering. He loved the fact that their bodies fit so perfectly together, like they were shaped to meld together in such an intricate design. And he _loved_ the way his name rolled off of Harry's tongue, combined with that half-lidded lustful stare.  
  
"I want you. Now."  
  
And there was no doubting those words.  
  
Soon their remaining clothes were tossed away, and it was skin on skin, hot and cool and smooth and slick with friction. Hands moved over dips and curves, teasing and taunting. Lips weren't used just for kissing but swept freely over bodies and elicited moans and chants that were music to the other's ears.  
  
Arms and legs intertwined, and they were moving as one, rocking together in an achingly slow rhythm that they both grew frustrated with. Rocking faster, movements became more frenzied, kisses deeper, caresses sweeping wildly across skin. So much tension, so much pressure, so much passion...  
  
With a loud cry, Harry's entire body tightened up as wave after blissful wave of pleasure smothered his senses. The extra tension was all Severus needed to reach the plains of euphoria as well, murmuring Harry's name as he collapsed against the slick, tanned chest, peppering the skin with kisses.  
  
Arms encircling the older man, Harry's fingers traced featherlight paths up and down Severus's spine. The two lay in silence for a moment before Harry chuckled.  
  
Raising his head up to stare at the man in amusement, Severus asked, "And what, pray tell, is so funny?"  
  
"I guess it's safe to assume that we're in a relationship now?"  
  
Growling, Severus answered, "Just try to push me away."  
  
"Never going to happen..." Their lips met, gliding together in gentle sweeps. "Never," he murmured again, wrapping his arms tightly around Severus and closing his eyes with a yawn.  
  
"No, never," Severus agreed, allowing his exhausted form to slip into much-needed slumber.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
La la laaaaa.... I sooooo hope I did a good job on this chapter. I've never written a love-making scene before. Well, that's not true. I attempted one a few years ago, but it turned out to be crap, so now I tend to steer clear of anything of the like in my writing. So again, I hope it turned out all right. And I apologize profusely for Sev's gross ooc-ness. But you know, it just had to be done. And hey, it was all good in the end, right?  
  
Please please please leave me feedback! I do so love to hear what you guys think, and your words are all greatly appreciated and valued.  
  
Thanks so much to everyone who wished me luck on my exams... I ended up doing well on all three, so I'm a happy little clam right now!  
  
Gah! Next chapter is the last one! It sure flew by... Until next week, then. Peace out! 


	13. Outed

Title: Verisimilitude  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: R  
  
Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.  
  
Thanks to: Crazy Mary-J... You're my lifesaver with this, you know.  
  
A/N: I know, I know this chapter is late. Four days late, to be specific. But I was having some problems, and I didn't want to just finish it up and make it sound like total rubbish. So I took a few extra days to refine and finish it. I'm actually quite proud of myself with this. So, without further ado... Read on and enjoy!  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Chapter 13: Outed  
  
Stirring, Harry's sleep-addled brain was vaguely aware of a moist warmth on his bare shoulder. Then it moved across his chest and languidly roamed up his neck, finally settling onto his mouth. As an eager and very skillful tongue glided past his parted lips, he felt the last threads of sleep leave him. He recognized the sweet taste of Severus. Without opening his eyes, Harry happily responded with kisses of his own.  
  
Letting out a moan, Harry shuddered as a cool finger buried itself in him, followed shortly by two more. Eyes still clenched shut tightly, he wrapped his legs around Severus's waist as the older man slipped inside of him in one slick, smooth movement.  
  
Slowing their pace from the night before, they took the time to explore the other's body. Hands swept over sweat-slicked skin, caressed hips in loving strokes, traced jawlines with kisses.  
  
When Severus's hand slowly began to stroke him, Harry's entire body quivered in pleasure. His touch was so confident, so gentle yet not, so skilled--the touch of a potions master.  
  
Severus could feel the tension mounting in both their bodies, felt the need to drive them both over the edge. He increased their pace, hand stroking faster, the other burying itself in Harry's unruly black locks. He could feel it; they were almost there... almost there...  
  
Groaning gutturally, Severus lost himself in his climax, panting as he savored the achingly strong shudders. A moment later Harry cried out as well, eyes flying open and staring up glassily at Severus, trembling with his release.  
  
Harry reached up and pulled the man into a searing kiss, not relenting until breath was a necessity. "Good morning," he murmured huskily, to which Severus chuckled.  
  
"Good morning, indeed," Severus agreed wholeheartedly. He could definitely get used to waking Harry up like that.  
  
"We should probably get ready for class," Harry murmured, glancing at his watch. "It'll be time for breakfast soon."  
  
Pressing his face into the side of Harry's neck, he mumbled, "Forget breakfast. Forget class." He smiled as the skin against his mouth vibrated with Harry's silent laughter.  
  
"If only we could." Extricating himself from the strong arms around him, Harry stood and stretched his sore muscles. He looked down at his sticky body with a wry grin. "I'd say we're both in need a shower." As Severus reached for his abandoned wand on the bedside table, Harry said, "No, no. It's more fun the old-fashioned way." He sauntered into the bathroom. A minute laterthe sound of spraying water was heard.  
  
Watching after him, Severus felt his body respond to Harry's seductive nakedness. His having to wear clothes was a right travesty. Shaking his head, he climbed off the bed and followed Harry into the bathroom.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Neither one of them attended breakfast. They were otherwise... preoccupied with other activities. In fact, they were almost late to class. When they walked in together, talking civilly to one another, the students thought that the world was ending. But they weren't going to question why two supposed enemies and members of their respective Houses were acting so uncharacteristically. No, they valued their lives too much for such bold a move.  
  
As class started, Harry stood up and beamed at the seventh-year Gryffindors and Slytherins. "You all did exceptionally on your exams. And here I was worried that I made it too difficult. I guess I'll have to toughen up the next one considerably." As the class broke into loud protests, he laughed and said over the noise, "Calm down, calm down! I was only joking!"  
  
"Haha, very funny," Ezra grumbled. "Can we have our exams back now, please?"  
  
Severus was going to berate the loudmouthed teen for this cheekiness but was cut off by Harry's chuckles. "All right, all right." With a simple charm, he sent the exams to their rightful owners. Settling back into his seat, he leaned over and asked Severus quietly, "Want to have dinner tonight?"  
  
"You are asking me on a date while we are conducting class?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Oh, what does it matter? No one is paying attention," Harry said with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
  
"Care to check again?"  
  
With a tolerant sigh, Harry glanced at the class out of the corner of his eyes, then gaped. All eyes were on them, showing more than a little interest at the two professors' friendly interaction. Recovering nicely, he gave the class a broad smile before turning his attention back to Severus. "So about tonight."  
  
"You're not bothered by their gawking?" Severus asked incredulously. Having everyone stare at them with such intensity was a little annoying.  
  
"Not in the least. Are you?" Then Harry's expression dropped into a frown. "You're not embarrassed, are you?" He found it somewhat difficult to believe that the potions master would really care what a class of teens thought about his actions.  
  
He felt his heart swell as the older man answered, "Of course not. I just don't want the brats' attention on our personal relationship. They should spend more time studying and less on gossiping." He finished up with an icy scowl at the students, who immediately turned back to their exams.  
  
Chuckling lightly, Harry replied, "I agree. But it is somewhat amusing, don't you think?"  
  
"If amusing mean annoying, then yes, quite."  
  
This elicited another chuckle from Harry. "So tonight?"  
  
Severus sighed, knowing full well that Harry would not relent unless given the answer he wanted. "Dinner. Tonight."  
  
Grinning, Harry stood and began the class lecture. "Now, if you have any questions about the exam, feel free to stick around after class. Time to move on, then. Today we will be learning about the Melandril potion. As you know from your readings, which I'm sure you all have finished, this potions is not as commonly used in many situations because there are other, easier blocking potions. The reason we are brewing this one compared to the others is because of its potency. The other potions are effective enough, but they have never been able to match the strength of the Melandril." Drawing his wand, he began spelling notes on the board behind him. "Now, who can tell me what ingredient accounts for the greater potency?" he asked over his shoulder. "Yes, Avalie?" he called on a Slytherin girl with her hand raised.  
  
"It's not just one ingredient, like most potions need for potency, but it depends on the order in which you place the ingredients," Avalie answered confidently.  
  
"Explanation?"  
  
"In many potions using shrewberry thorns, the thorns are added near the end because of their highly combustive properties. They need a strong base to be grounded. In the Melandril potion, however, the shrewberry thorns are added in the early stages, followed immediately by applewood shavings."  
  
"Excellent. Ten points to Slytherin." Harry beamed at the girl. The he turned back to Severus. "Would you like to continue, Professor Snape? I know how much you prefer to lead."  
  
"Most of the time, yes, Professor Potter," Severus agreed. "I will take over while you... collect yourself." When he walked by Harry, his eyes widened a fraction of an inch as the younger man discretely pinched his backside. Continuing on as if nothing had happened but inwardly plotting a retaliation, he began his lecture. "While the practicality of this potion has lessened, it still remains important in that it provides strong protection in situations where one knows that danger is eminent and impending." Unsheathing his wand, he spelled ingredients under Harry's notes.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Harry asked from his seat.  
  
Halting with his wand, Severus raised an eyebrow at the other professor. "Am I, now?" he challenged.  
  
"Yes. Melandril is also one of the few potions that has been known to change into a milder blocking potion after a period of time and succumbed to the same conditions, gradually wearing down until no resistance to change is left."  
  
"Well, _Professor_ Potter, I would have informed the class as such had you not interrupted me. And while we are on the subject of _corrections_, might I add that you failed to inform the class of Melandril's heavily _addictive_ properties, how two doses are more than effective but are still not enough to the person?"  
  
"That one is new to my recollection, Professor Snape," Harry answered casually with a knowing smirk. "Perhaps I should go research it."  
  
"You do that. In fact, I will help, so as to make certain you find what you need." To the much confused but highly intrigued students, Severus ordered, "Continue reading in your texts. Professor Potter and I will return momentarily."  
  
He stalked into the sitting room, followed closely by Harry, who barely had time to close the door and throw out a haphazard silencing charm before Severus eagerly attacked Harry's lips with his own. Just as abruptly, he pulled away. "Enjoy your cheap feel, did you?" he murmured huskily. "If you had asked, you could have gotten an expensive one." He reached down deftly and began stroking Harry through the layers of clothing, feeling the fabric begin to constrict.  
  
Eyes widening in surprise and glazing over in sheer pleasure, Harry made a small whimpering sound in the back of his throat. When Severus's hand ceased its movement and retracted, he almost felt his heart stop.  
  
"We should return to class now, yes?" With a flourish, Severus gave a disbelieving Harry a quick kiss on his slack lips, then returned to the classroom.  
  
Damn Severus and his seductively skilled hands! Now this made the wait until their dinner plans that much more agonizing. Growling softly in frustration, he followed through the door.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
It was a definitive first for Severus: he had willingly volunteered to eat lunch in the Great Hall. Which was actually good for him since Harry had some sort of errand to run or something equally vague, so he didn't have to be tempted by the man's mere presence. He knew that his actions in class earlier would undoubtedly elicit some form of retaliation, so he was on full alert. Waiting until that night would be hellish enough, but he didn't want to have another... episode in the afternoon classes, either. He was going to have to show immaculate self-control, but it was extremely difficult to do so when a certain someone was pinching his more delicate regions. Oh yes, retaliation would be swift and certain on Harry's part.  
  
Since he had been sufficiently ignoring any of the other professors whom had tried to engage him in conversation, Severus took no notice as someone sat down beside him until that someone waved a hand right in his face. "What the hell--Draco!" His face turned to one of surprise at the sight of his godson.  
  
"Severus," Draco greeted. "Well, aren't you the social butterfly."  
  
Rolling his eyes, he replied, "That would be me, magnet to the nitwits and ignorami. Present company excluded, of course."  
  
Draco chuckled. "Of course. And what about Harry?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Is he excluded as well?"  
  
Severus figured this was the blonde's subtle way of inquiring if he had indeed cleared the air between himself and Harry. He was about to reply but then paused, staring at Draco suspiciously. "What are you on about?"  
  
"It was just a simple question. I was wondering because you two looked quite cozy this morning when I went searching for Harry. Imagine my surprise when I found you two cuddling. Very sweet," he said nonchalantly, pounding Severus on the back as the potions master choked on a mouthful of pumpkin juice.  
  
"You--you saw--"  
  
"Oh, relax. It's not like I caught a show or anything. You were both sleeping." Lowering his voice, Draco asked, "So it is safe to assume that things are well between you two?"  
  
"Well is an understatement." Salazar, was it ever an understatement. He had long before accepted that he was attracted to Harry, but he never imagined that he would fall so hard, so fast. He didn't know where their relationship would end up, but he was quite content with the way things were heading.  
  
"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." Draco paused, biting his lower lip as he internally debated whether or not to say his next words. Finally giving in, he asked, "Does anyone else know?"  
  
"No. Why?" He regarded Draco curiously.  
  
"It's just that... there are some rumors floating about." At the raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "Apparently your seventh-year Slytherin and Gryffindor class got a little suspicious of Harry's and your behavior toward one another this morning, for some reason. What did happen?" he asked curiously, smiling slyly when Severus flushed at the question. Deciding to take pity on him, Draco waved his previous question away. "It doesn't matter. I just thought you might like to know what the people were saying."  
  
Well, that certainly explained some of the looks he had been receiving, from both the students and the professors. But rumors didn't bother him. They would die down when the next seemingly juicy bit of drabble presented itself. And since there was no fuel to the rumors, there was nothing for him to worry about.  
  
He was about to express his thoughts to Draco, but his attention was captured by an untamed head of black hair attached to his sharer of the notorious rumors, who was currently purposefully striding toward the staff table with an apparent lilt in his step. Severus instantly felt a ball of apprehension form in his gut, as he knew--just _knew_--that something was going to happen. Something big.  
  
Waving to the rest of the staff, Harry approached the end of the table where Severus and Draco were seated. "Hey, Draco," he greeted. "I finished up that potion for you." He gave the blonde three small stoppered vials filled with dark blue potion.  
  
"Thanks, Harry. You, my friend, truly are a golden snitch among bludgers." Draco accepted the vials gratefully. "They're for my sleeping problems. Too much stress," he explained at Severus's questioning look.  
  
Turning his attention away from the blonde, Harry asked, "So, Sev, hear any good rumors lately?"  
  
Eye twitching at the nickname, he replied, "I may have heard some rather interesting... speculations."  
  
"Ah. Then you wouldn't mind if I successfully squash the rumors."  
  
Before he could reply, he found himself being thoroughly snogged by Harry. He was vaguely aware of the collective gasp that resounded through the entire Hall, but he paid it no heed as he once again lost himself in the heady sensation of those soft, demanding lips on his own.  
  
Playing with a strand of Severus's hair, Harry was silently hoping with all of his being that Severus wouldn't be angry that they were outed, so to speak. He didn't really think that he would be, but one could never be absolutely sure about anything when the potions master was involved, unless it was of reference to how Severus could make Harry's body hum like a musical instrument with the slightest touch. And Harry had zero intentions of ever letting anyone else feel those hands in such an intimate way. No, Severus was all his.  
  
As he responded in kind, Severus could feel Harry's lips curl into a smile, which only made Severus want him all the more. How could he ever have doubted something that felt so _right_? He must have been out of his mind... as would he be currently if they didn't pull apart soon.  
  
Peppering Harry's temple with a few light kisses, Severus glanced up discretely and was met by a completely silent, gawking crowd. He smirked as Harry noticed this and gave them all a brilliant smile before taking Draco's offered seat and thanking the blonde, who sat down on the opposite side of him.  
  
Draco was positively beaming. "Guess that settles it, then."  
  
"Very much so," Harry agreed. To Severus he said, "Still on for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Yes. Tonight and every other night."  
  
Harry's smile widened as he received one in return. Severus really did have a lovely smile. "Good. I'll hold you to that."  
  
As they resumed with their lunch, ignoring the loud buzz of people no doubt brimming with gossip, Severus mused that he was quite right earlier. Something big did happen. If someone had told him previously that Harry and he would make an explosive couple, he would have immediately called St. Mungo's for a consult. But now he realized that he was the crazy one, and that Harry was crazy with him. Parallel to this, he knew that he had barely been coasting along, in both his relationships and his career, before being poisoned. It was only after Harry had pointed this out did he realize this.  
  
He owed Harry so much, starting with those two galleons. Smirking wickedly, he wondered if Harry would try to retrieve them the way he did before...  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Gah! And here I said this was the last one! Well, it technically is... I decided to write a short (very short) epilogue just to tie up a couple of loose ends... so I'll keep this short so you can continue on to the last part! 


	14. Epilogue

Title: Verisimilitude  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: R  
  
Coupling: HP/SS slashy goodness  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were so, these charas don't belong to me.  
  
Thanks to: Crazy Mary-J... You have been the pillar that held my sanity together in writing this... I owe you great many thanks, plus some nice fanart when I get the time.  
  
A/N: Last chapter! I mean it this time!  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Chapter 14: Epilogue  
  
Groaning in exasperation, Severus threw the thick text from the table and was most satisfied by the residual thump it made when hitting the ground. He had been in research mode all bloody day and had yet to find what he was after. Having meticulously combed through all of his texts, he realized with a groan that he would have to pay a visit to Knockturn Alley the next day.  
  
Deciding to take a much needed break, he spelled the book back onto the desk and flopped down on the sofa, rubbing his eyes tiredly. What time was it, anyway? The hours tended to blend together on days like this. He tried to remember if he had eaten anything at all since he woke up, but he couldn't recall. He was so exhausted that he wondered if he was even hungry at all.  
  
Apparently he wasn't the only person wondering. Ten minutes later, he heard the portrait door swing open, letting an exquisite aroma waft into the room. He looked up to see a tray of food being held out in front of him.  
  
"I figured you hadn't eaten in a while," Harry said as he set the overflowing tray on the table, "so I decided that we should have dinner down here. You look beat." He reached a hand up to lightly trace the dark circles under Severus's eyes.  
  
"I am," Severus admitted, gratefully accepting the bowl of soup offered to him. "I am so frustrated right now. There is so much more work to be done, but I just cannot look at my texts any longer. Not tonight, at least." He ended his rant with a scowl, starting and almost spilling hot soup all over himself as Harry squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"You'll figure it out, don't worry," Harry encouraged.  
  
They began eating in comfortable silence, just enjoying the other's company. Every single day, Severus grew more and more amazed at how much he valued and depended on Harry's presence, on just the fact that he knew he could rely on seeing Harry all the time, could kiss him, could touch him...  
  
It had been six months since Severus was brought back to the land of the living. At the end of term, Harry had moved into Severus's quarters. He spent most waking hours there, anyway. Most sleeping hours, too. The change had been most welcome for both of them.  
  
But that was only the smallest of the changes. No, the shock that brought the activities of the castle to a screeching halt was Severus's announcement oh his retirement so that he could devote his attention to potions research and testing. No one ever thought they'd live to see the day when he willingly relinquished his position. Even more unbelievable was the fact that he announced his hopes of Harry wanting to keep the earned position and to take up an apprenticeship to study for a title of Master.  
  
It didn't take much persuasion on Harry's part. While he was disappointed in not working with Severus any longer, he was excited about the new opportunities that he had been presented with.  
  
Their current schedules were extremely hectic. Harry internationally floo'ed to Germany every weekday morning around four a.m. to study with Herr Orten. He arrived back at Hogwarts in time to enjoy breakfast and then flit off to class. Severus spent this time either in their quarters or the library doing research, occasionally heading over to his private lab to test out a potion.  
  
But each evening, they ate dinner together and spent the remaining time just relaxing and catching up on the day's events, spending many evenings in Draco's company or in the company of Harry's former Housemates, whom Severus had grown to tolerate and even enjoy conversing with, although he would never admit it.  
  
Finishing dinner, they retired to the bedroom. It had been a long day for both of them, and they were eager to call it a night. They stripped down to their undergarments and slipped into bed, Harry with his arms around Severus, whose face was pressed against Harry's throat. This was their standard way to sleep, not giving up any time of their skin-on-skin contact.  
  
There was nothing Severus loved more than to have Harry in his arms, to be close to him. And while skepticism ran rampant through the general population, he couldn't see them ever splitting up. He had a ring hidden in the top drawer of his bureau to enforce it.  
  
He was through with holding back, waiting for life to come to him. Through gambling for the verisimilitude of happiness. No, this time he was acting for Harry, for himself. No more gambling.  
  
They had already won.  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
OoOoOoO  
  
Verisimilitude - the quality or state of appearing to be true; probability  
  
Man, oh man, it's done. Done. Finished. I can't believe it! I'm so happy yet sad too. I really did enjoy writing this fic. It was my first Harry/Sev, which I'm sure I mentioned before, and it was quite refreshing to write a different pairing than I'm used to. Just in case anyone is interested, I have another Harry/Sev fic in the works at the moment, so keep on the lookout for it!  
  
I just want to say thank you to every single person who read, every single person who reviewed, especially those of you that have supported me from the beginning. I am just so awed and so thrilled that this fic was enjoyed, and it makes me want to write all the more. A special thanks goes out to the small handful of people who have read my other works and decided to take a chance with this one. Appreciate it!  
  
You guys are seriously the best. I love all of you! Until next fic, then. Peace out! 


End file.
